Sasuke Shinden : Indra Sang Penyelamat Dunia Dxd
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke , dikenal sebagai Reinkarnasi Indra , sedang melakukan penyeledikan tentang misteri Kaguya didalam dimensi milik kaguya , akan tetapi akibat distorsi dimensi atau lubang hitam didalam dimensi Kaguya membuat Sasuke terjebak dalam Dunia Dxd , seperti apa petualangan Reinkarnasi Indra di dunia barunya... ?
1. Chapter 1

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Sasuke Shinden : Indra Sang Penyelamat Dunia Dxd**

 **Fic Crossover Naruto x High school dxd bercerita kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Sasuke , Issei ,Rias , Akeno**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic kedua saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 1 : From Epilogue to Prologue**

Akhirnya pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang menentukan masa depan Dunia Shinobi berakhir sobat.. Sasuke mengaku kalah, namun Naruto menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang kalah ataupun menang dalam pertarungan itu tadi, Naruto hanya berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sasuke.

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua selanjutnya? Dan juga nasib Dunia Shinobi?

Di tempat itu, 2 Pemuda dan Jiwa mereka.. Bersatu!

Dan tak disangka, mereka terbaring tepat diatas kedua Telapak Tangan Hashirama dan Madara yang juga memang terputus akibat dari Pertarungan mereka sebelumnya. Namun, lihat... Jari Telunjuk dan Jari Tengah dari masing-masing telapak tangan itu saling berjabat,  
dan mungkin itu mewakili perasaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang seharusnya juga berjabat, namun mereka berdua kehilangan salah satu lengan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura dan Kakashi tiba di tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring. Reuni Tim 7 di Lembah Akhir, dimana semuanya yang juga sudah berakhir...

"Disana...!" ucap Sakura yang melihat kedua temannya itu.  
"Jadi, mereka benar datang ke tempat ini, huh..." kata Kakashi.

Tap.. Sakura tiba di tepat dihadapan mereka berdua dengan raut wajah sedih..  
"Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto.

Sakura langsung mengobati luka di lengan mereka berdua yang putus itu dengan Ninjutsu Medisnya.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto.  
"Sakura, A-aku..." kata Sasuke yang masih tertatih.  
"Tolong.. Aku harus berkonsentrasi..." ucap Sakura.  
"..." Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf..." ucap Sasuke.  
"Meminta maaf untuk?" tanya Sakura.  
"Untuk semuanya yang sudah ku lakukan..." balas Sasuke.  
"Kalian akan lebih baik... Astaga... Kalian terlalu banyak masalah... Bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis. Kakashi juga termenung dan membayangkan saat-saat bersama Tim 7 dulu.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mampu membangunkan setengah tubuhnya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, mereka menangis bahagia.

"Mereka akhirnya.. Bersatu kembali..." ucap Kakashi sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan Ikat Kepala seperti biasanya.

"NARUTO.. SEKARANG AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENGINGAT KATA-KATA YANG PERNAH KAU UCAPKAN KEPADAKU.." ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"BAHWA KETIKA KAU BERSAMAKU, KAU AKHIRNYA MENGERTI BAGAIMANA RASANYA MEMILIKI SAUDARA. DAN KETIKA AKU JUGA MEMIKIRKAN HAL ITU, PERASAANKU.. AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENDAPATKANNYA SEKARANG." kata-kata itu terngiang bersamaan dengan diperlihatkannya latar tempat para korban Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke merapal segel dengan menyatukan lengan mereka yang satunya dan membebaskan para korban Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Mulai dari Hinata, Kelima Kage, Lee, Guy, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tenten, para Daimyo, Penduduk Desa, dan semuanya, Kepompong Shinjuu yang melilit mereka sebelumnya mengering dan memudar dan mereka bebas dari Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"AKU TAMPAKNYA MENGINGAT SEMUA KENANGAN YANG BEGITU BANYAK ITU. KITA SEMUA KESEPIAN DAN HAUS AKAN CINTA DAN KASIH SAYANG. ANAK-ANAK YANG HIDUP DI DUNIA YANG PENUH DENGAN KEBENCIAN." lanjut kata-kata Sasuke.

Terlihat Yamato yang juga terbebas.  
Namun di depannya sudah ada Zetsu Spiral yang siap untuk mengambil alih tubuh Yamato lagi, namun kemudian Zetsu Spiral itu mengering dan memudar seiring dengan pembebasan para Korban Mugen Tsukuyomi.

WUUUUSSSHHH...  
Di tempat lain.. 2 Orang muncul dari Kohaku no Johei, salah satu senjata Legendaris milik Rikudou Sennin.  
tak lain kedua orang itu adalah Samui dan Atsui dari Kumogakure, mereka yang sebelumnya tersegel ke dalam Kohaku no Johei saat melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku.

"DAN KARENA ITU, KITA BERJALAN TERPISAH DAN TERUS BERTARUNG. TETAPI WAKTU TELAH BERLALU, DAN KINI AKU BERPIKIR.. APAKAH ITU.. SEPERTI HALNYA HARAPAN YANG BERCAMPUR DENGAN RASA SAKIT DARI AYAHKU, IBUKU DAN ITACHI KAKAKKU YANG DILIMPAHKAN KEPADAKU?!" lanjut perkataan Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke mengaktifkan Rinne-Sharingannya kembali dan fokus pada sesuatu. Ternyata Sasuke juga melepaskan ke-9 Bijuu dari belenggu bola Chibaku Tensei yang menyegel mereka masing-masing .

"AKU MEMAHAMI RASA SAKIT DAN HARAPANMU JUGA, BUKAN BEGITU, NARUTO? KAU TAK PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU APAPUN YANG TERJADI. KAU SELALU MENDEKATIKU, BAHKAN KETIKA AKU BERUSAHA MENJAUH. AKU TIDAK AKAN TERKEJUT SEANDAINYA KAU MEMBENCIKU, TETAPI KAU TIDAKLAH SEPERTI YANG KUPERKIRAKAN."

"KAU TETAP DENGAN TEGAS MENGATAKAN, KITA ADALAH TEMAN! NAMUN MESKI BEGITU, AKU TETAPLAH HAMPIR BERAKHIR." lanjut kata-kata hati Sasuke.

Terlihat semuanya sudah kembali ke desa, ke kehidupan normal mereka, dunia yang baru.  
Para penduduk Konoha beramai-ramai ke pemakaman. Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang menangis di depan makan Ayah mereka (Shikaku dan Inoichi) yang tewas di medan tempur. Sedangkan Naruto yang bersama Hinata menangis di depan makam Neji.

* * *

| Lalu latar beralih di bukit Hokage di Konoha |

Terlihat ukiran Patung Wajah dari Hokage Keenam yang baru yang tak lain adalah KAKASHI HATAKE.

"Aku akan berkata jujur padamu, jika dalam kehidupan Normal, kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Tapi satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan kenapa kau dimaafkan adalah kau ikut membantu melepaskan Mugen Tsukuyomi."

"Tetapi cobalah untuk tidak lupa, bahwa semua ini adalah berkat Naruto. Maksudku, dia adalah pahlawan dalam perang ini, dan yaaahhh.. aku membubuhi sedikit komentar sebagai Hokage Keenam." .."Jadi santai saja dan jangan lagi kau berulah karena jika kau kembali berulah .. kali ini kepalaku lah yang akan mereka ambil." ucap Kakashi memberi Nasehat kepada Sasuke di samping Sakura.

"Yah, aku minta maaf atas semuanya"ucap Sasuke . "Sasuke-kun , apa kau mau pergi , padahal nona Tsunade baru saja selesai membuat tangan penggantimu dari sel Hokage pertama"ucap lirih Sakura

"tidak , aku tidak berminat untuk mengganti tangan ku, untuk saat ini biarlah tetap seperti ini "ucap Sasuke "kemudian Aku.. aku ingin melihatnya sendiri.. seperti apa dunia itu.." ... "Semua hal yang selama ini kuabaikan, kurasa aku akan bisa melihatnya lebih baik lagi sekarang. Dan kalau aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, kurasa kesempatan lain tak akan datang lagi. Terlebih, ada hal-hal yang menggangguku.." ucap Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau... aku.. aku bilang aku mau ikut denganmu?" tanya hati-hati Sakura. "tidak , Ini adalah jalan penebusanku.. kau tak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku.." ucap Sasuke.

"Tak ada hubungannya.. katamu.." Sakura murung.

Sasuke lalu menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan kedua ujung jarinya, TAP.. "Kita akan segera bertemu kembali.. dan,Terimakasih." Sasuke mengetuk Dahi Sakura dengan kedua membuat Sakura merona akibat perbuatan Sasuke itu ,dengan berat hati Sakura akhirnya melepas kepergian orang yang dicintai nya itu .

Sasuke mulai pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Huh, kukira kau takkan datang.." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto."Hmmmm..." Naruto hanya terdiam.  
"Lagi.. tentang hal itu.." ucap Sasuke.

"KAU BERTARUNG UNTUK MENGHENTIKANKU. KAU KEHILANGAN TANGANMU ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU ADALAH TEMANKU, KAU MENYELAMATKANKU. KITA TERUS BERTARUNG DAN BERSELISIH BAHKAN TAK JARANG KARENA HAL KECIL. DAN SEKARANG KITA BISA BERBAGI RASA SAKIT SATU SAMA LAIN."

"SAAT PERJALANANKU MENGELILINGI DUNIA AKU MENYADARI.. JIKA ITU SEMUA HANYALAH PERASAANKU, BUKAN HANYA TENTANG KITA. DAN AKU SANGAT YAKIN ITU SAMA DENGAN YANG LAINNYA."

"TAPI TAK BANYAK ORANG YANG SEPERTIMU. DAN HAL YANG TIDAK SELALU TERJADI SESUAI DENGAN RENCANA, LIHATLAH KITA. ITU BENAR, TERLEBIH SAAT ITU SUDAH MENJADI HAL YANG BESAR." kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ini, ku kembalikan.." ucap Naruto yang memberikan ikat kepala Sasuke yang dulu tersayat saat pertarungan pertama mereka di lembah akhir. "Aku akan menyimpan ini.. sampai.. sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan urusan kita..." balas Sasuke.

"KURASA ITU SAMA DENGAN BERDOA. DAN HINGGA AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA, AKU AKAN TETAP TEGAR. DAN PERCAYA DENGAN HARAPAN.. ITULAH KITA. DAN ITU YANG MENJADIKAN KITA SEBAGAI NINJA." kata-kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka terus melangkah maju, bersama dengan rasa Sayang dan Benci yang bercampur!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

1 bulan pasca perang dunia shinobi ke 4, dunia shinobi kini sudah dalam keadaan stabil, aliansi shinobi semakin berkembang , tidak hanya 5 negara besar tetapi Negara kecil dan Negara otonom didunia shinobi sudah bergabung dengan sang tokoh utama dalam fic ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang melakukan pengembaraan untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada didunia ini dan dia juga sedang melakukan penebusan dosa.

 **Takigakure**

Disebuah desa hijau nan asri yaitu desa Takigakure , Sasuke sangat menikmati perjalanan nya sebagai pengelana, yahdia sudah mencari apa arti kedamaian dan dunia sesungguhnya , tapi dibalik alasan itu juga sasuke melakukan penyeledikan tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Dia masih sangat penasaran Alasan apa kaguya menginvasi dunia shinobi dan membuat tentara dari zetsu putih. Apa ada Musuh lebih kuat dari dia ,sehingga dia melakukan hal itu

Sasuke Pov

"yah dunia ini banyak menyimpan hal menakjubkan ,aku sudah banyak bertemu tentang arti dunia ini dan aku juga merasa nmenyesal aku telah banyak mengabaikan banyak hal didunia ini," Gumam Sasuke

Dia pun melihat tangan kiri nya yang sudah tiada itu ,dia sangat menyesal tentang perbuatan nya dia masa lalu

"hnn, tangan ini , tangan ini sudah banyak merenggut banyak Nyawa, tapi kini tangan ini sudah tiada , aku rasa aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehilangan tangan ini, …..

…hnnnnnn, padahal aku punya kesempatan memiliki tangan yang baru tapi aku betul-betul tidak berminat " gumam sasuke

Dia merasa bersyukur ,meski dia tidak memiliki tangan kirinya lagi , dia sangat bangga mendapatkan luka dari sahabat yang ia hargai Uzumaki Naruto ,luka itu ia dapat pada saat Pertempuran lembah akhir.

* * *

 **Reruntuhan kuil Ootsutsuki**

Sasuke kini berada di reruntuhan kuil kuno milik klan Ootsutsuki di desa Takigakure,dia secara tidak sengaja menemukan renruntuhan tersebut , dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kuil guna menyelidiki misteri tentang kaguya

' hnnn aku masih penasaran tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Alasan apa kaguya menginvasi dunia shinobi dan membuat tentara dari zetsu putih. Apa ada Musuh lebih kuat dari dia ,sehingga dia melakukan hal itu' gumamnya sambil melihat sebuah artefak kuno Ootsutsuki yang ia lihat rerutuhan kuil Ootsutsuki didekat takigakure ' aku rasa aku akan memulai pencarian ini dengan masuk ke dimensi milik dia, aku rasa aku ingat lokasinya dimana terlebih pada saat perang aku pernah menandai dimensi tersebut '... 'mungkin aku akan dapat bukti bagus tentang misteri ini..' gumam batin Sasuke

Sasuke masih penasaran dibalik misteri tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya, pada akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dimensi kaguya dan menyelediki apa yang terjadi pun kemudian mengaktifkan rinnegan miliknya dan membuka portal dimensi kaguya . **"Amenotetjikara"**

Wuusssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Bunyi putaran arus dimensi pun terdengar , Sasuke membuka dimensi itu dengan Amenotetjikara miliknya , yah sasuke kini telah terbiasa membuka portal dimensi dengan mata rinnegan miliknya ,dia sudah melatih mata itu sewaktu dalam pengembaraan nya.

'Baiklah saatnya aku masuk,tapi aku harus melapisi tubuhku dengan Susanoo ,akan lebih cepat melakukan pencarian dengan mode ini'gumam batin Sasuke mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo miliknya dan Kemudian Sasuke memasuki portal dimensi itu.

* * *

 **Dimensi Kaguya**

Sasuke pov

Aku mulai berjalan masuk ke dimensi milik kaguya , dengan perfect Susanoo milik ku ,aku dengan leluasa terbang menyusuri seluruh isi dimensi ini 'sungguh luas dimensi ini , memang ini buatan dewa' gumam dalam batinku.

Aku sejenak melihat isi dimensi ini ,tetapi aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan yang terjadi didimensi ini

Duuuuuuarrrrr...Duuaaarrr...Duuarrrrr...

Aku mendengar ledakan besar dari dalam dimensi ini ' bunyi apa itu ,apa itu serangan musuh'pikir ku , kemudian aku mendekati sumber suara itu . dan sontak aku terkejut melihat apa yang aku lihat

'tch , gawat kali ini aku harus keluar dari dimensi ini 'pikir aku

Sasuke pov end

Sasuke kini melihat sebuah pusaran besar yang menyedot seluruh isi dimensi yang ia masuki , 'sial , jangan-jangan ini lubang hitam , aku tak menyangka ada lubang hitam dalam dimensi ini' ucap batin Sasuke

Duaaaarr...Duarrrr...Duarrrr...duaarrrrr...

Bunyi ledakan semakin terdengar didalam dimensi itu. Kemudian seluruh isi dimensi ikut terserap dalam lubang hitam itu , efek nya sungguh luar biasa , lubang hitam itu mampu menghancurkan ¾ seluruh isi dimensi kaguya itu.

Lubang hitam itu kemudian semakin besar dan ikut menyeret Sasuke kedalam pusaran itu , 'sial , aku merasa terseret kedalam dimensi ini ,sungguh kekuatan yang luar bias' ucap Sasuke dalam batin kemudian berusaha terbang menjauh dari lubang hitam itu tetapi alangkah malangnya ia ikut terseret dalam lubang hitam itu.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian ikut terserap lubang itu ,dan

Duaaaaarrrr...

akhirnya lubang itu meledakan dimensi itu. Dimensi milik kaguya itu hancur dengan seketika.,

* * *

 **Di tempat Asing**

Sasuke kini membuka matanya dia melihat ruangan putih ,dia merasa aura nya begitu menenangkan ,dan damai , ' Hnnnn, dimana aku sekarang , apa aku sudah berada disurga?' ..gumam batin Sasuke

" **Kau sudah bangun rupanya "** ucap sosok cahaya misterius itu.. .. "Hn ,dimana aku . "tanya Sasuke tanpa membalas ucapan ,misterius itu.

" **kau sudah berada didalam dimensi milikku "** ucap sosok itu, "hn jadi aku sekarang berada dalam dimensi mu.."tanya Sasuke.

" **yah , kau benar , aku tak menyangka ada manusia yang berhasil masuk kedalam dimensiku"** ucap Sosok misterius itu

"lalu kau siapa , seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatmu dalam dimensi kaguya."tanya Sasuke kepada sosok itu .

" **baiklah akan kutunjukan wujud asliku padamu"** ucap sosok misterius itu

Kemudian sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya dan sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut , sasuke kini melihat Seekor naga raksasa tepat dihadapan nya  
"Kau adalah seekor Naaa...ga .." ucap terbata-bata Sasuke..

" **yah ,aku adalah seekor naga , aku adalah Gread Red sang naga penguasa dimensi ini ,kau berhasil masuk kedimensi ini melalui celah dimensi ,aku sungguh terkejut bahwa manusia sepertimu bisa masuk kedalam dimensi ku..."** ucap Great Red .  
Sasuke terkejut bukan main dengan ucapan Sosok dihadapanya , dia merasa ini tak masuk akal bertemu dengan naga didalam dimensi ini , mustahil itu pikir sasuke , Sasuke masih terdiam karena masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru ia alami itu

"Apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar gread red?"tanya Sasuke...  
 **"yah itu semua benar , lalu aku ingin bertanya padamu , untuk apa kau kemari , apa kau ingin menguasai kekuatan ku? Kalau kau ingin menguasai kekuatan ku tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu manusia."** Tanya gread red dengan nada tegas

"hn,aku tidak berminat tentang hal itu , lagi pula aku kesini secara tak sengaja ,aku kesini gara-gara aku tersedot kedalam lubang hitam saat aku sedang menelusuri dimensi Kaguya?"ucap Sasuke

" **jadi begitu , kau masuk secara tak sengaja rupanya masuk kedalam dimensi ku"** ucap Gread red

"Hnnn, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak itu bukan urusanku ,lagi pula aku sudah menjelaskan apa alasan ku bisa terdampar disini"ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis

" **Oh baiklah manusia aku akan mempercayai ucapan mu , kemudian aku ingin bertanya padamu sebenarnya untuk apa kau melakukan itu semua?" tanya gread red**

"Aku sebenarnya sedang mencari bukti tentang penyeledikan misteri kaguya ,aku ingi mengukap misteri itu agar aku bisa melakukan penebusan dosaku"ucap Sasuke  
 **"Penebusan dosa , maksud mu?"** tanya Great Red  
"yah , aku melakukan hal ini karena dosa dimasa lalu ,dulu aku adalah seseorang yang terjebak kegelapan ,dulu balas dendam merupakan tujuanku tetapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil diselamatkan berkat sahabat bodohku itu, aku merasa sangat menyesal telah menimbulkan kerusakan didunia ku , oleh karena itu aku berupaya keras agar bisa melakukan penebusan dosa dengan cara mengetahui misteri tentang dunia ku dan berusaha mewujudkan perdamaian yang sesungguhnya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan sahabat ku " ucap Sasuke.  
 **"oh begitu jadi itu alasanmu melakukan semua ini "** ucap Gread Red

"yah itulah alansanku melakukan semua ini"ucap Sasuke

" **kalau begitu apakah aku bisa meminta bantuanmu ?"** tanya Sang Great red.

"meminta bantuan apa?" tanya kembali Sasuke kepada gread red

" **Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu , untuk mewujudkan perdamaian didalam dunia Dxd** "ucap Gread red

"kenapa kau meminta hal tersebut dan lalu apa balasan nya untukku?"tanya Sasuke

" **yah aku memintamu karena aku percaya bahwa kau bisa melakukan nya ,lagipula kau sedang dalam penebusan dosa kan ,dan jika kau berhasil mewujudkan perdamaian aku akan mengambulkan semua keinginan mu "** ucap Gread red

"baiklah aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan aku juga akan pegang ucapan mu itu gread red" ucap Sasuke

" **bagus jika kau setuju ,aku sangat senang"** ucap Gread red "tapi sebelum ,aku ingin tahu terlebih dahulu masalah apa yang terjadi dengan dunia dxd ?" tanya Sasuke

 **"Baiklah aku akan menjelasakan kepadamu , 1000 tahun yang lalu terjadi perang besar yang disebut great war ,dimana peperangan itu melibatkan** **pihak** **Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat** **.** **Sebuah perang yang memakan banyak korban dari ketiga pihak, Iblis kehilangan banyak pasukannya** **terlebih lagi banyak dari 72 Pillar yang gugur, dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh sendiri banyak yang gugur mungkin jika di hitung 3/4 pasukan mereka gugur, sedangkan yang lebih mengejutkan datang dari pihak Malaikat, mereka kehilangan banyak pasukan mereka dan terlebih lagi Tuhan yang memimpin para Malaikat diduga telah terbunuh** **"** **.** Jelas Gread red

Sontak mendengar penjelasan Gread red membuat terkejut Sasuke , dia tak menyangkan tuhan bisa mati ,mustahil itu pikir sasuke

"apa maksudmu great red ,kau tidak bercanda kan ,mustahil tuhan bisa mati dibunuh oleh ciptaan nya ?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada Sarkatis  
" **Yah itu memang ceritanya walaupun aku tidak percaya juga tentang isu itu ,lalu perang kemudian terus berlanjut hingga mengusik kaum naga langit yang sedang istirahat dan akibatnya kami kaum naga langit ikut terlibat dalam perang itu , kami ikut andil dalam perang itu karena kami merasa terganggu dengan perang itu , padahal Kau naga lebih suka dengan kedamaian tetapi akibat ulah** **dua naga surgawi Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon** **yang mengamuk didalam medan perang ,akibatnya ketiga fraksi kemudian mulai menghancurkan kami juga** " Jelas Great Red

" **pemusnahan masal terhadap kaum naga pun terjadi termasuk pembunuhan terhadap welsh dragon dan vanishing dragon ,kami terus dibunuh karena mereka meyakini kaum naga merupakan ancaman bagi mereka , setelah kami dibunuh kekuatan kami kemudian disegel kedalam sebuah alat disebut sacread gear oleh ketiga fraksi** , " ucap Great red

"Sacread gear ? maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke

" **yah sacread gear adalah sebuah alat diciptakan tuhan , dengan kekuatan yang mampu membunuh para manusia ,iblis , malaikat jatuh ,malaikat dan bahkan Tuhan sekalipun,** **Lucu memang, Tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta dan isinya** **diduga** **terbunuh** **akibat secread gear buatan nya** **,** **ah** **sudah lupakan itu. Semenjak itu semua pihak berusaha menahan diri, agar tidak terjadi 'Great War 2', justru itu menyebabkan pemberontakan besar-besar di Dunia Bawah yang merupakan wilayah Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, setidaknya ada dua kubu yang sedang berseteru mereka adalah 'Anti-Satan Faction' dan 'Old Satan Fraction'.** " Jelas Great red

" **Perang di Dunia Bawah benar-benar membuat banyak iblis-iblis tangguh terbunuh, akhirnya para Anti-Satan Faction memenangkan perang tersebut, tercatat ada empat pahlawan dalam perang tersebut. Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas.** **...**

 **...**

 **Mereka semua adalah para Iblis muda, setelah perang para dewan menunjuk mereka ke-empat pahlawan tersebut untuk menduduki jabatan 'Four Great Satans'. Akhirnya diangkatlah Sirzechs Gremory menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Falbium Asmodeus, sedangkan untuk posisi Leviathan sendiri di ambil dari sebuah pertarungan yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Serafall Sitri dan menjadi Serafall mulai saat itu ke-4 pahlawan perang tersebut memerintah dunia bawah. Dan mulai melakukan beberapa revolusi untuk kemajuan kaum iblis.** **"** Jelas Great red

" **dengan kemajuan iblis membuat kedua fraksi merasa terancam dengan eksistensi iblis akibat gesekan dan konflik kecil mulai sering terjadi ,jika tidak dicegah maka ini akan menimbulkan Great war selanjuntnya** "ucap Great red  
"jadi itu inti permasalahan yang dihadapi ketiga fraksi bukankah begitu great red?" Tanya Sasuke

 **"yah jadi setelah mendengar ceritaku dan alasanmu memilihmu untuk mewujudkan perdamaian ,apa keputusan mu berubah wahai manusia"** ucap Gread Red

"tidak , malah itu menguatkan tekadku untuk mewujudkan perdamaian , aku sangat mengenal apa arti perang dan penderitaaan , dulu Klan ku pernah dibantai oleh kakak karena perselisihan dengan desaku, aku yang dahulu mengira Kakak ku melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapat kekuatan ,hal itu kemudian menjadi rasa sakit bagiku menjadi seseorang yang selamat dari pembantai mengerikan itu, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam terhadapnya dan aku berhasil membunuhnya ,akan tetapi aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakakku yang sebenarnya sangat ingin melindungi desa dan diriku ,dia mengorbankan hidupnya ,dibenci dan dianggap Nukenin hanya untuk melindungiku dan desa , tetapi aku hanya melihat satu sisi saja , yaitu kakak ku seorang yang mengorbankan kehidupan nya demi desa dan itu membuatku semakin benci terhadap desa karena desa memeperlakukan kakak secara tak adil , lalu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam terhadap desaku , kemudian aku menjadi nukenin dan penjahat perang akan tetapi pada akhirnya sahabatku menyelamatkan ku dari kegelapan ,dia dengan rela berkorban untukku dan itu membuatku sadar , aku mendapat kesimpulan bahwa perang hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit dan balas dendam belaka ,penderitaan tiada tara dan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya ,akan tetapi ada cara untuk memutus rantai kebencian itu..." jelas Sasuke

" **Jadi kau sudah tahu jalan nya untuk mewujudkan kedamaian?"** tanya great red

"yah , dengan cara berbagi rasa sakit dan penderitaan ke sesama manusia , dengan begitu manusia akan mengerti apa arti penderitaan dan mereka akan belajar dari penderitaan bahwa pengertianlah yang akan menimbulkan kedamaian yang sejati , aku sudah banyak belajar dari sahabatku"ucap Sasuke dengan tegas

" **Menarik sekali ,lalu siapa namamu wahai manusia?"** tanya Gread Red

"Namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke"ucap Sasuke

" **Baiklah kalau begitu , Uchiha Sasuke ,aku berencana akan memberikan mu partner untukmu ,semoga ini bermanfaat untuk mu dalam mewujudkan kedamaian** "ucap Gread red  
"baiklah kalau begitu "ucap Sasuke

" **Kirin no kaminari ,silahkan kamu kesini "** ucap Gread Red

Lalu munculah sebuah naga yang dilapisi petir ,naga itu kemudian menghadap great red ."Ada apa Gread red – sama memanggilku"ucap Kirin

" **Aku ingin kau menjadi partnernya Sasuke dalam membawa kedamaian dunia dxd , apa kau menyanggupi nya?"** tanya great red kepada kirin

"baiklah gread red sama ,jika dia pilihan tuan ,aku akan menyanggupinya "ucap Kirin

" **bagus ,lalu Sasuke aku akan menanamkan secread gear kirin kedalam tangan kiri mu ,apa kau menyanggupinya?"** tanya great red pada sasuke

"maaf great red tetapi tangan kiriku sudah tidak ada lagi"ucap Sasuke sambil memperilhatkan bagian putus tangan kirinya

" **tidak apa-apa , Kirin sendiri akan berubah menjadi tangan kirimu dan menjadi secread gear mu , dia tidak akan mengorbankan bagian tubuh mu yang lain ,dengan arti kata kekuatan kirin akan bersatu secara alami dengan tetapi itu harus dilakukan dengan latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk menguasai kekuatan nya** "ucap Great red

"baiklah aku menerimanya"ucap Sasuke , kemudian gread red mengubah kirin menjadi secread gear dan menanam secread gear itu pada bagian putus tangan kiri Sasuke

Skip time  
" **Sudah selesai, sekarang kamu bisa memanfaatkan kekuatanmu itu untuk menyelamatkan dunia dxd** "ucap Great Red  
Sasuke kemudian membuka kedua matanya , lalu dia melihat tangan kirinya berbentuk sisik naga kirin dan sekejap berubah bentuk lagi menjadi tangan biasa, sontak hal itu membuat sasuke kaget bukan main  
"Great red , apa ini kekuatan kirin , tangan kembali seperti semula?" tanya Sasuke .. " **Yah , ini memang kelebihan Secread gear mu Sasuke , dia menyatu secara alami dengan tubuh mu ,tidak seperti milik welsh dragon atau Vannishing dragon yang membutuhkan pengorbanan** ", "apa maksudmu tidak memerlukan pengorbanan..?" tanya Sasuke

" **yah , karena secread gear mu dirancang khusus oleh Tuhan ,agar penggunannya dapat mengendalikan nya tanpa melakukan pengorbanan jiwa maupun raganya** " jelas Great Red

 **[ yah itu benar ucapan great red sama partner , secreat gear mu itu lebih istimewa dari ke 13 longinus ,secread gear milikmu ini merupakan lost secread gear yang sengaja disimpan Gread red-sama untuk orang terpilih sepertimu]** ucap Kirin dalam secread gear Sasuke

"jadi begitu ,aku mengerti sekarang, lalu maksud lebih istimewa dari 13 longinus"ucap Sasuke

" **Selain kekuatan milik kirin , Secread gear milikmu dapat melipat gandakan kekuatanmu dengan mode boosted ,mengambil energi alam seperti senjutsu , mengurangi daya kekuatan serangan lawan dengan divide mode , lalu mengubah dan memodifikasi kekuatanmu dengan transfer mode** **dan dapat menyembuhkan luka dan beregenarasi dengan healling mode** " ucap Gread red

"Hnnn. jadi seperti itu kekuatan nya , benar-benar istimewa "ucap Sasuke  
 **[ yah seperti itu partner , secread gearmu diciptakan khusus untuk orang terpilih , oleh sebabnya Gread red-sama menyimpan ini agar tidak jatuh ketangan yang salah ]** ucap Kirin

"oh begitu , kalau ini memang istimewa ,apa mungkin banyak yang mengincarmu great red untuk mendapatkan secread gear ini? " tanya Sasuke

" **yah , sesuai perkiraan mu , banyak yang ingin membunuhku guna mendapatkan secread gear ditangan mu itu , baik dari iblis ,malaikat ,malaikat jatuh dan bahkan Khaos brigde"** ucap Great red

"jadi masih ada pihak lain selain ketiga fraksi yang ingin membunuhmu "... "selain itu aku ingin bertanya apa maksud mu great red tentang khaos brigde?"tanya Sasuke .. **"Khaos Brigde adalah organisasi teroris yang dipimpin oleh Ophis sang ourobus dragon ingin menancap kan kekuasaan di 3 dunia , organisasi itu bahkan ngin memusnahkan ketiga fraksi dan juga menguasai dimensi yang aku kuasai "** jelas Gread red

"Soukka , aku mengerti , jadi untuk itulah aku ditugaskan untuk membawa perdamaian, baiklah bersama partnerku aku akan membawa perdamaian di dunia dxd guna menebus segala dosaku yang telah aku perbuat selama ini ."ucap Sasuke

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke great red hanya tersenyum kecil 'tidak salah aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pembawa kedamaian ,aku yakin kau adalah Titisan indra sang penyelamat , Uchiha Sasuke' ucap Gread red

 **[ ' great red-sama tidak salah pilih aku merasakan aura dia seperti sosok indra sang penyelamat ' ]** ucap dalam batin kirin

" **baiklah aku akan mengirim mu kedunia manusia , pergilah dan selamatkan dunia ini , aku yakin kau pasti bisa titisan Indra Sang Penyelamat"** ucap Great red

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan great red , dia tahu dalam dirinya mengalir darah indra yang begitu kental .

Sinngggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

...

...

Munculah cahaya putih disekitar Sasuke , Kemudian Cahaya putih itu menelan Sasuke hingga membuat keberadaan nya menghilang dari dimensi itu

To be Continued...

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 . awal dari sebuah kisah tentang petualangan Uchiha Sasuke , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Sasuke Shinden : Indra Sang Penyelamat Dunia Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Sasuke , Issei ,Rias , Akeno**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic kedua saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 2 : New Adventure Begins**

 **Underworld**

underworld sebuah dunia bawah yang didiami iblis sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu , dunia itu banyak mengalami perubahan serta kemajuan pesat setelah generasi muda berhasil menumbangkan mao lama , sebuah kemajuan pesat ini adalah hasil dari perang saudara antara Maou Baru vs Mao lama. Underworld kini dipimpin oleh 4 yondai Mao yaitu Sirzechs Lucifer , Serafall Leviathan , Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus ..

Di suatu tempat tanah gremory, dibelahan underworld tiba-tiba munculah distorsi ruang waktu yang menyerupai portal dan munculuh pemuda berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam dengan pakaian nya yang compang-camping kini terbaring lemas tak berdaya di padang rumput wilayah klan gremory dibagian Underworld. Yah pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke

Kemudian Sasuke ditemukan oleh para pengawal Klan gremory ,kemudian pengawal itu melaporkan kejadian itu pada pemimpin nya.

"lapor Sirzechs-sama , kami menemukan serorang manusia yang keluar dari celah dimensi"ucap pengawal gremory itu.

"apa dia masih hidup?"tanya Sirzechs . "aku dapat merasakan denyut nadi nya Sirzechs-sama kemungkinan besar dia masih hidup"ucap pengawal klan gremory itu 'hebat juga , ada manusia yang berhasil selamat dari celah dimensi ,padahal iblis sekali pun belum tentu selamat jika masuk ke dimensi itu' ucap batin Sirzechs

"yah sudah , kalau begitu bawa dia ke rumah sakit , rawat dia dengan segera"perintah sirzech "baik , sirzech-sama aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu"ucap pengawal klan gremory itu.

* * *

Skip time

Kini sipemuda berambut raven pantat ayam itu terbangun disebuah ruangan serba putih dan berbau obat ,tidak salah lagi sasuke kini berada dirumah sakit milik klan gremory

"ugghhh dimana ini"gumam Sasuke tersadar dari pingsan nya itu , kemudian ia perlahan berusaha untuk duduk ditempat tidurnya , Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitar 'ah, tidak salah lagi ini dirumah sakit'ucap batin Sasuke

Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang dan wanita berambut abu-abu berpakaian maid dengan tampilan payudara yang lumayan vulgar itu memasuki ruangan perawatan Sasuke tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"akhir nya kau sadar juga pemuda-san"ucap Sirzechs "hnn. Kau siapa ,dan kenapa aku bisa disini?"tanya Sasuke. "kau itu ditemukan oleh pengawalku di tepi padang rumput milik klan gremory ,lalu aku membawa mu kesini .aku Sirzechs Lucifer atau bisa dipanggil Sirzechs Gremory . salah satu pemimpin yondai maou underworld"jelas Sirzechs.

"oh ,kalau begitu Gremory-san , aku ucapkan terima kasih telah menolongku"ucap Sasuke."yah sama-sama , tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya padamu pemuda-san" ucap Sirzechs

"kau ingin bertanya apa gremory-san?"tanya Sasuke. "sebenarnya kamu berasal dari mana ? kenapa kamu bisa lolos dari celah dimensi?" tanya Sirzechs . " aku berasal dari dimensi lain, aku masuk kecelah dimensi akibat terhisap lubang distorsi dimensi , sebelum nya aku sedang berada di dimensi Kaguya dalam rangka melakukan penyeledikan tentang kaguya. Akan tetapi lubang hitam itu menyedotku dan membawaku kesini "jelas Sasuke

"jika cerita mu itu benar , berarti kau sudah menemui great red sang penjaga celah dimensi bukankah begitu pemuda-san?"tanya Sirzechs. "yah kau benar gremory-san , aku sudah menemuinya disaat aku berada dicelah dimensi " jelas Sasuke.

Sontak mendapat jawaban Sasuke, sirzechs terkejut bukan kepalang , ada manusia yang bisa lolos dari Great red , bahkan iblis saja tidak berhasil melewati celah dimensi akibat dibunuh oleh great red.

'ini semakin menarik ,rupanya ada manusia yang bisa lolos dari great red' ucap batin Sirzechs

"lalu apa tujuanmu setelah memasuki dunia ini ?"tanya Sirzechs "tujuan ku hanya satu yaitu membawa kedamaian di dunia ini"jelas Sasuke. Jawaban Sasuke membuat dahi sirzechs mengkerut begitu saja , dia bingung sebenarnya siapa yang ada dihadapan nya .

"kalau begitu pemuda-san bisakah kau menceritakan siapa dirimu , latar belakang mu dan apa yang kau ketahui tentang dunia ini?" tanya Sirzechs "hnnn, baiklah akan aku ceritakan Gremory-san"ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan kepada sirzechs tentang latar belakang sebagai shinobi , pertemuan nya dengan great red dan tujuan nya .

Skip time

"jadi Uchiha Sasuke-san kau itu adalah Shinobi dan kau disini ingin membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini "ucap Sirzechs

"Hnnnn" hanya gumamam singkat yang dibalas oleh Sasuke

"apa kau pikir aku dapat mudah mempercayai omongan mu itu Sasuke-san , bisa saja kau itu mata-mata dari Khaos Brigde" ucap Sirzechs dengan nada Sarkatis. "hnnn, aku bukanlah dari bagian organisasi tak berguna itu gremory-san , lagi pula apa untungnya aku mematai wilayah kekuasaanmu itu"jelas Sasuke.

"kalau begitu , mau kah kau bermain rating melawan sepupuku Sasuke-san ?"tanya Sirzechs "lalu apa untungnya bagiku , apakah kemudian kau bisa percaya padaku gremory-san" tanya Sasuke

"jika kau menang ,aku akan percaya padamu , tapi jika kau kalah aku akan memusnahkanmu dari dunia ini"ucap Sirzechs

'Tchh merepotkan ,buang-buang waktu saja , tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa dipercayai olehnya' ucap batin Sasuke

"hnnn baiklah aku terima tantanganmu Gremory-san"ucap Sasuke. "baiklah , Grayfia-chan tolong atur rating games itu pemuda ini" ucap Sirzech "baiklah sirzech-sama "ucap Grayfia

"aduh ,grayfia-chan ini kan bukan dikantor kamukan bisa panggil aku anata " ucap Sirzechs "Hmm aku kan sedang bertugas maid mu sirzechs-sama " ucap Grayfia "haduh yah sudahlah ."ucap pasrah Sirzechs

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersweetdop ria melihat kelakuan sepasang suami-istri itu 'hnnn ,dasar pasangan aneh ' pikir Sasuke...

* * *

Skip time

 **Rating game Arena.**

Kini Sasuke harus melewati rating games melawan Sepupu Sirzechs bernama Sairorg Bael. Sairaorg bael merupakan iblis muda dengan kemampuan yang paling kuat. Dia mempunyai kekuatan tinju yang besar dengan secread gear reguluus .

"pertarungan ini hanya 1 vs 1 , pertarungan ini antara Uchiha Sasuke vs Sairaorg bael" ucap Grayfia .

Sementara Sirzechs menonton pertandingan itu dikursi VVIP arena Rating Game itu

"Aku merasa terhormat bisa melawan orang yang selamat dari celah dimensi Uchiha-san"ucap Sairaorg "yah aku juga merasa begitu Bael-san, bisa melawan salah satu iblis muda terkuat sepertimu"ucap singkat Sasuke.

Pertarungan pun dimulai , Sasuke kini mengaktifkan Mata Sharingan dan Rinnegan miliknya ,sedangkan Sairaorg dan para penonton terkejut melihat tak percaya dengan perubahan mata milik Sasuke itu ,

'mata apa itu ,aku merasakan hawa begitu aneh melihat mata itu' ucap batin Sirzechs

'mustahil , seroang manusia memiliki kekuatan aneh itu'ucap batin Sairaorg 'tidak ,aku tidak boleh gegabah melawan pemuda itu ,aku dapat merasakan energi yang begitu kuat menyelimuti tubuhnya' ucap batin Sairorg.

Sairorg pun langsung mengaktifkan scread gear nya

"ini Saat nya reguluus" ucap Sairaorg

 **[baik tuan]** ucap Regulus

Regulus lalu mulai bersinar mengeluarkan cahaya emas lalu mengaum dengan keras!

Goooooaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Singaku! Raja Nemea! Kau, yang telah disebut Shishiou! Jawab suaraku dan berubahlah menjadi armoooooooorku!" ucap Sairaorg

Seluruh wilayah ini kemudian bergetar. Itu mementalkan daerah sekitar..

 **[Balance Break!]** ucap regulus

"Balance Breakeeeeeeeeer!"

Terlihat ditubuh Sairaorg keluar armor emas yang didadanya terdapat kepala singa , armor ini merupakan balance breakeer Sairaorg dan regulus

Sairaorg pun langsung melesat cepat ke arah Sasuke . kemudian ia menghantam kan tinju super ke arah Sasuke ,

Duaaaaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh... bunyi hantaman keras terdengar di tempat Sasuke berdiri . terlihat kabut abu menyelimuti tempat itu.

'mungkin ini akhir dari mu uchiha-san' ucap batin Sairaorg.

'sepertinya pukulan Sairaorg mengenai Sasuke-san ,pastinya dia tidak akan selamat dari pukulan miliknya' gumam batin Sirzechs

"hnn, aku akui pukulan dan kecepatanmu setara dengan raikage orang yang pernah aku lawan sebelumnuya" ucap Sasuke , sontak membuat Sairaorg dan penonton terkejut , Sairaorg berpikir bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari pukulan itu , setelah itu kabut abu itu mulai menipis . dan tampak lah armor tengkorak ungu milik sasuke menahan pukulan maut dari Sairorg.

Sirzechs pun menatap tajam Sasuke , dia terkejut karena ada manusia bisa menahan pukulan kuat dari seorang Sairaorg

"apa itu , apa itu secread gear ? mengapa armormu sangat kuat?"tanya Sairaorg . "ini Adalah Susanoo , armor terkuat sepanjang sejarah dunia shinobi. Kekuatan ini kudapat dari mata sharingan milikku"jelas Sasuke

"mustahil ,ada armor yang begitu kuat selain balance breaker millikku"ucap Sairaorg. "terkadang kekuatan itu bukanlah hal yang penting ,namun kekuatan dapat menjadi penting ketika kita menggunakannya pada saat melindungi orang yang kita cintai"ucap Sasuke

Kemudian tangan Susanoo Sasuke melemparkan Sairorg ke sisi berlawanan dalam arena rating games, Siaraorg pun kesal karena mode balance breaker gagal menjatuhkan lawan nya , sejenak Sairaorg berpikir untuk menganalisa kemampuan lawan yang dihadapinya itu.

'Baiklah aku akan mencoba dengan kekuatan penuh ' ucap batin Sairaorg

"Regulus Rey Leather Rex"! ucap Sairaorg.

 **[Regulus Rey Leather Rex]** ucap Regulus

.. dengan cepat sairaorg memusatkan seluruh kekuatan nya pada tangan kirinya , dia pun melesat 2x lebih kencang dari serangan sebelum nya.

Krraaakkkkkk... craassshhhhhhhhhhhh . pukulan telak menghantam Susanoo Sasuke disisi belakang ,dan akhrinya armor itu pecah . Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan jurus Rinnegan miliknya untuk menghindari serangan Sairaorg **"Amonetetjikara"**

Wusshhhhhiiinnnnggggg...

Buaaaggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Pukulan keras milik Sairaorg menghantam dengan telak ditempat itu dan efek menghancurkan setengah arena Rating games itu. Kabut abu berterbangan disekitar arena .

" akhirnya dia kalah juga " Gumam Sairaorg.

"Hnn tidak juga" ucap datar Sasuke yang kini berada disisi lain arena . ,Sairaorg dan penonton dalam arena rating games kembali terkejut bukan kepalang . karena Uchiha Sasuke mampu selamat dari serangan Sairaorg melihat pukulan nya itu hanya menghantam batu besar yang dipindahkan oleh sasuke untuk mensubtitusikan posisinya .

Dan kali ini sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat kekuatan yang di miliki Uchiha Sasuke itu

'tampak nya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik' ucap batin Sirzechs

"tidak mungkin , kau ..kau bisa berteleportasi"ucap terbata-bata Sairaorg. "Hnn ini adalah kemampuan Rinnegan milikku , dengan kemampuan ini aku dapat berpindah tempat dengan cepat dan mensubtitusikan diriku menggunakan benda / objek yang telah aku tandai dengan mata kiriku ini" jelas Sasuke

Sedangkan Sairaorg terdiam tak percaya , ada seorang manusia begitu hebatnya tanpa memerlukan kekuatan dari secread gear.

"Hnn , aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan menyerang dan sekarang saat nya giliran ku bael-san"ucap Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan Susanoo Humanoid miliknya , dia berpikir untuk menyerang dengan senjutsu , menurutnya ini lebih efektif ketimbang menggunakan cakra yang begitu banyak

"kirin bantu aku untuk mengumpulkan Senjutsu"ucap Sasuke pada kirin

 **[yo ,baiklah partner]** ucap Kirin.

"Senjutsu Mode" ucap Sasuke

 **[ Senjutsu Mode]** ucap Kirin , kini Sasuke dapat merasakan aliran energi senjutsu dalam tubuh miliknya . 'jadi ini energi senjutsu yang dikuasai dobe, aku tak menyangka kekuatan nya begitu besar' ucap batin Sasuke, kemudian ia mengalirkan energi itu kedalam Susanoo Humanod miliknya untuk menciptaka Senjutsu Susanoo

dan akhrinya Sasuke pun mulai bergerak

" **Amenotetjikara"**

Wushhhiiinnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Sasuke menghilang ditempat menggunakan teleport miliknya dan kemudian dia muncul dengan cepat disisi depan Sairaorg .Sairaorg merasa tidak bisa menghindar dari Sasuke.

'Tch sial aku tidak bisa menghindar'ucap batin Sairaorg

Sasuke pun menghantam pukulan Senjutsu Susanoo miliknya ke arah Sairaorg.

Buaaaagggghhhhhhhh...Craaasssshshhhhhhhhhh...

Dengan seketika pukulan Senjutsu Susanoo Sasuke berhasil mengenai Armor Sairaorg pada bagian dadanya , armor itu akhirnya pecah akibat hantaman pukulan milik Sasuke itu. Sairaorg dapat merasakan tulang rusuk patah dan memar.

"Ugghhhhhhh" ucap Sairaorg sambil memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, dia pun akhirnya terkapar tak berdaya dengan satu serangan milik Sasuke..

"aku kalah"ucap lirih Sairaorg . "hnn , aku sangat senang bertarung denganmu Sairorg-san , lain kali kita bertarung kemudian hari " ucap Sasuke "aku kalah karena aku menganggap remeh kekuatan dirimu Sasuke-san mungkin ini jadi pelajaran bagiku agar tak memandang sebelah mata kemampuan lawanku dan aku juga sangat senang kalah darimu Sasuke –san , aku berjanji lain waktu aku akan mengalahkanmu"ucap Sairaorg

Kemudian Sasuke menyalami Sairaorg ., membantu nya untuk berdiri Sairaorg tapi sebelum berdiri Sairarorg sudah hilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sairaorg hilang dihadapan nya

"Baiklah Rating games kali ini pemenangnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke"ucap Grayfia

Prokkk... prooookkk... prroookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Suara penonton bertepuk tangan setelah disuguhkan pertandingan yang begitu hebat. Sementara Sirzechs hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda itu telah berhasil mengalahkan sepupunya itu ,baginya dia begitu menarik.

'Uchiha Sasuke ,kamu memiliki kekuatan yang begitu menarik' ucap batin Sirzechs

Skip time

* * *

Istana Gremory

3 jam setelah rating games diadakan. kini Sasuke sedang berada di istana gremory untuk menghadap Sirzechs Lucifer. Sasuke kemudian dijamu didalam istana

"Ini tehnya silahkan diminum"ucap Grayfia " Hnn , Arigatou" ucap Sasuke.. Sasuke lalu meminum teh yang disajikan oleh Grayfia itu.

"anoo Sasuke-san , aku ingin bertanya ,saat kau menghantamkan pukulan senjutsu milikmu ke sairorg , apakah itu kekuatan Secred gear milikmu ?" tanya Grayfia

"yah seperti yang kamu bilang Grayfia-san , aku tadi menggunakan Secred gear milikku"ucap Sasuke. "lalu jenis apa Secred gear milikmu Sasuke-san" tanya Grayfia.

" jenis nya bukan termasuk dari 13 longinus , milikku ini hanya Lost Longinus Secred gear" ucap santai Sasuke. Grayfia kaget karena penjelasan Sasuke tentang secread gear miliknya itu

"tidak mungkin maksudmu ,Thunder Bolt Secred gear?" tanya Grayfia dengan terbata-bata "Hnn yah begitulah , lalu mengapa anda begitu terkejut grayfia-san?"tanya kembali Sasuke

"itu adalah sacred gear langka lebih tepat nya itu hanya dimiliki oleh Great red , kekuatan itu mengandung Thunder gear , Boosted gear , divide gear , senjutsu mode dan healling mode ,lalu bagaimana mungkin kamu mendapatkannya." Ucap Grayfia

"yah ,ini diberikan padaku oleh great red ,dia percaya padaku untuk menuntaskan misi perdamaian ketiga fraksi"jelas Sasuke.

Ditengah perbincangan itu munculah Sirzech .

"ara... ara aku minta maaf telat menemuimu Sasuke-san" ucap Sirzechs meminta maaf kepada Sasuke. "Hnn tidak apa, lagi pula , Sirzechs-san juga bagian dari 4 yondai mao pasti sangat sibuk ,jadi aku memakluminya" terang Sasuke

"terima kasih atas pengertianmu Sasuke-san , jadi ada yang aku lewatkan dari pembicaraan ini?" tanya Sirzechs . " yah baru saja aku menjelaskan secred gear milikku kepada grayfia-san, kalau sirzechs-san ingin bertanya , lebih baik bertanyalah pada grayfia-san , mungkin dia akan menjelaskan nya padamu" jelas Sasuke.

"Hmmm , yah sudah aku lain kali akan bertanya padanya , lalu bisakah kamu melanjutkan penjelasanmu mengenai kekuatan dirimu Sasuke-san?"tany Sirzechs

"Hnn , baiklah Selain Secred gear aku mempunyai kekuatan Sharingan dan Rinnegan pada kedua mataku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan Rinnegan dan Sharingan miliknya.

Sirzechs dan grayfia takjub dengan aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke saat mengaktifkan Sharingan dan Rinnegan miliknya , menurur mereka dia bukanlah manusia sembarangan.

"Rinnegan ku dapat menipulasi ruang dan waktu, dapat memiliki akses enam jalan rikudou sennin , memanipulasi api Hitam dan memiliki genjutsu. Sedangkan sharingan ku dapat memperikirakan arah pergerakan musuh bahkan sebelum ia melakukan serangan , mengendalikan api hitam milikku dan bisa melakukan genjutsu juga." Jelas Sasuke.

"bisakah Sasuke –san menunjukan cara kerja nya pada kami?" tanya sirzechs. "hnn baiklah, akan aku peragakan"ucap Sasuke " **Basho tenin"** sasuke kemudian mengarahkan jurusnya pada buku yang berada dimeja tepat diseberangnya , ia menarik buku itu ke genggaman nya dengan gaya gravitasi yang dihasilkan oleh mata rinnegan itu.

Sedangkan Sirzechs dan Grayfia takjub melihat kekuatan Sasuke itu.

"wah luar biasa , anda begitu hebat Sasuke-san" puji Grayfia "hnn ,tidak anda terlalu berlebihan memujiku grayfia-san" ucap Sasuke.

"yang dikatakan Grayfia-chan itu benar , Sasuke-san begitu hebat , jadi mau kah Sasuke-san masuk menjadi anggota keluargaku ?" tanya Sirzechs , Sirzechs berpikir jika Sasuke masuk kedalam anggota keluarganya otomatis Underworld akan semakin aman .

"hnn ,maksud mu aku menjadi iblis?" tanya Sasuke ." iyah begitulah , nanti kalau kamu mau bergabung , kamu akan langsung menjadi High level devil Sasuke-san" Tawar Sirzechs .

" Maaf Sirzechs-san aku tahu anda begitu baik padaku ,menawarkan aku menjadi anggota keluargamu ,tetapi aku tidak mau ,karena itu sama saja aku memihak salah satu kubu ,aku tetap akan bersikap netral sebagai manusia dan tidak bergabung dengan pihak manapun" ucap Sasuke menolak halus penawaran Sirzechs.

"baiklah kalau begitu , aku mengerti keputusanmu Sasuke-san , tapi kalau kamu tidak mau menjadi iblis , bisakah kita bisa bekerja sama untuk mewujudkan perdamaian di ketiga fraksi ,?" tawar kembali Sirzechs

"Hnn , baiklah aku setuju dengan mu Sirzechs-san ,aku juga sudah bercerita ingin mewujudkan keinginan itu" ucap Sasuke "baguslah kalau begitu , Oia Sasuke-san ,aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Sirzechs

"Hnn , bantuan apa Sirzechs san ?" tanya Sasuke

" aku bisa minta tolong kepadamu untuk memantau adikku di dunia manusia?" tanya kembali Sirzechs

"Hnn maksdumu?" tanya Sasuke.

" yah aku ingin kau mengawasi adik perempuan kesayanganku dari orang-orang jahat dan mesum itu saja" ucap Sirzechs sambil mengeluarkan sifat Siscon nya

Gubraaaakakkkkkkkkkkkkk

Sasuke kemudian jatuh secara tidak etis mendengar ucapan Sirzechs itu , sementara Grayfia hanya bersweetdop ria mendengar penuturan suaminya. Itu

'Hnn dasar siscon' ucap batin Sasuke..

* * *

Keesokan harinya

 **Di Kuoh Academy..**

Kuoh academy adalah salah satu sekolah elite dikota kuoh, dahulu sekolah ini hanya dikhususkan untuk wanita ini tetapi sekarang perubahan pun terjadi di kuoh academy ,kuoh academy menjadi sekolah campuran , disekolah tersebut pelajar perempuan lebih banyak dibandingkan pelajar laki-laki dan banyak anak perempuan cantik dari luar negeri pindah ke sekolah tersebut.

Kini Sasuke harus menjalani lagi belajar di akademi , menurut Sasuke hal ini sangat merepotkan karena harus berhadapan berbagai macam hal disana contoh nya seperti ini

"kyaaaa tampan sekali .." ucap histeris salah satu siswi Kuoh itu.

"Oh tuhan wajah coolnya ,rambut raven bergaya ducknya , kulitnya putih , jadi ingin aku memiliki nya" teriak histeris siswi berambut pirang

" kyaaa , pemuda tampan siapa namamu" tanya histeris siswi berkacamata"

"kyaa pemuda tampan berapa nomor hp mu " tanya Siswi rambut biru itu

"kyaa ,tampan mau kah ,kamu jadi pacar aku dan tidur dengan ku"ucap Siswi berambut pink itu. kemudian sukses mendapat deathglare tajam dari Sasuke ,karena menurutnya kata-kata itu sarkatis baginya.

'tch merepotkan ,mau di Konoha mau di Kuoh kenapa nasibku selalu begini' gerutu batin Sasuke.

Kemudian semakin banyak Siswi yang mengikuti Sasuke . ' oh shit apalagi coba ,kenapa mereka mengikuti , aku harus kabur kalau begini' ucap batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian kabur dari kerumunan gadis itu ,sontak para FG sasuke dengan cepat berlari mengejar Sasuke. "kyaaa pemuda tampan ,jangan kabur" ucap Histeris para Fg nya itu

Sasuke kini harus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa kabur dari FG nya yang menurut ia ganas dan tak terkendali. Tetapi disaat ia tengah berlari ia menabrak salah satu perempuan .

"Ittaiii." Teriak lirih perempuan itu . Sasuke melihat perempuan yang ditabraknya itu dan menghampirinya

" Gomen" ucap Sasuke meminta maaf kepada perempuan itu. " kamu ini ,kalau mau lari lihat-lihat dulu dong ,kan jadi sakit lutut aku"ucap lirih perempuan itu.

"Gomenne" ucap halus Sasuke kembali meminta maaf . kemudian perempuan berambut pendek berkacata mata itu melihat Sasuke. Dia kemudian merona merah melihat wajah tampan Sasuke ,terbesit 1 kata dalam pikiran gadis itu 'tampan' pikir gadis itu.

"kamu tidak apa kan, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Sasuke kembali ,sontak perkataan Sasuke membuat gadis itu terbangun dari lamunan nya "ah ,yah aku tidak apa-apa kok"ucap gadis berkacamata itu

"Gomenne ,aku menabrakmu karena aku berusaha kabur dari para gadis gila itu" ucap Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke gadis itu Hanya tersenyum simpul.

"etooo. Apa kamu tahu ruang kepala sekolah?, aku siswa baru disini jadi aku ingin bertemu kepala sekolah dulu untuk mengurus administrasiku di sekolah ini" Jelas Sasuke. " oh , aku tahu kok , sini biar aku antar , oia perkenalkan Namaku Sona Shitri ketua Osis Academy Kuoh" terang Sona sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sasuke

" Oh yah salam kenal juga , namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke membalas perkenalan nya dengan sona .

"yah sudah ayo antar kamu ke ruang kepala sekolah" ajak Sona "Hnnn baiklah" ucap Sasuke.

Sona pun mengantar Sasuke ke ruang kepala sekolah , kemudian ia pun pamit kepada Sasuke dan meminta maaf karena dirinya tak bisa menemani Sasuke keruang kepala Sekolah karena ia sedang ada keperluan sebagai ketua osis .

"maaf aku antar kamu sampai sini saja ,Sasuke-san , aku harus pamit , ada rapat osis yang harus aku hadiri" ucap Sona meminta maaf dan pamit kepada Sasuke

"tidak apa , lagipula aku banyak merepotkan mu , Arigatou sudah mengantarku kesini" ucap Sasuke

"yah sama-sama , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah Sasuke-san ja ne" ucap Sona

Sona kemudian pergi dari tempat Sasuke berada ,sedangkan Sasuke masuk keruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus segala administrasinya

Skip time

Setelah 1 jam menyelesaikan administrasinya Sasuke kini berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah

'Baru hari pertama masuk academy sudah merepotkan , kalau saja bukan karena Sirzechs-san aku tidak akan mau bersekolah disini' gerutu batin Sasuke , yah Sasuke kini bersekolah di Academy kuoh atas perintah Sirzechs , dia juga sudah menanggung segala biaya administrasi sekolah tersebut.

"Nah Uchiha-san ,ini ruang kelas mu , kelas 12-b ,silahkan masuk kekelasmu" ucap Guru academy kuoh itu " arigatou,telah mengantarku sensei" ucap sopan Sasuke.

"yah sama-sama" ucap guru itu .kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan sasuke .

Sasuke kemudian mengetuk ruang kelas itu.

.tok...

Guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut.

"anoo sensei perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke , murid baru disini" ucap halus Sasuke

"oh jadi kamu murid baru itu , perkenalkan namaku yamato toyama ,wali kelasmu ,ayo silahkan masuk."ucap yamato

"Hnnn" ucap Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya

* * *

 **Diruang kelas 12 – B**

"nah anak-anak sekalian kita kedatangan murid baru disini" ucap matsuda .

'semoga saja cewe cantik dengan oppai mantap kayak rias, aku sudah tak sabar' gumam nista Issei

'semoga saja cowok tampan yang aku lihat digerbang tadi' ucap batin salah satu siswi dikelas itu

"nah Sasuke kemarilah silahkan kamu masuk"perintah yamato

Sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut raven bergaya rambut duck disertai mata raven dan memiliki kulit yang putih ini masuk kedalam kelas , sontak membuat jantung para wanita berdegup kencang.

"nah perkenalkan dirimu Sasuke" perintah guru itu

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke , ada banyak hal yang tidak aku sukai dan hanya sedikit yang kusukai ,kemudian aku tidak memiliki impian apapun ,tetapi aku hanya memiliki sebuah ambisi yang ingin aku wujudkan " ucap datar Sasuke. Walaupun terkesan datar tapi perkenalan Sasuke sukses membuat hati para gadis ikut meleleh

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun lebih keren dan tampan dari kiba-kun"jerit siswi kelas 12-b

"kyaaaa Sasuke-kun duduklah disini" jerit sala satu Siswi itu.

"ara-ara duduk lah disini Sasuke-kun ," ucap Sang gadis dengan rambut biru gelap dengan oppai yang menggoda A.k Akeno sambil mengeluarkan senyum menggoda ke Sasuke.

Gleeekkkkkk..

'sial gadis itu lebih ganas daripada yang aku kira' ucap batin Sasuke melihat senyum menggoda akeno

'Uchiha Sasuke auramu menarik juga' gumam batin Gadis berambut crimson merah bermata bewarna hijau jamrud dengan Oppai yang begitu menjulang itu a.k Rias sedang tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"sialan, terkutuklah kau pemuda tampan" teriak Issei , Matsuda dan Motohama. Alias Trio mesum itu

"ara-ara kalian bisa tenang tidak " ucap yamato menenangka murid nya itu, " yah sudah Sasuke-san duduklah di Kursi kosong dekat Hyoudou-san"perintah yamato.

"hai wakatta"ucap singkat Sasuke kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju meja nya , dia pun melihat satu persatu teman nya , dikelas ada Akeno ,Rias , Issei dan Kiba disana

'Hnn Sesuai Informasi yang diberikan Sirzechs-san , Kiba, akeno adalah Peragee Rias , aku dapat merasakan Aura iblis nya ,lalu Rias juga memiliki kekuatan yang besar , tampaknya lumayan menarik ' ucap batin Sasuke

Lalu kemudian Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan nya ke pemuda disampingnya yaitu Hyodou Issei

Deggggggg..

Tiba-tiba ada rasa sakit dengan tangan kirinya setelah melihat Isse , Sasuke merasa adah hal yang janggal dengan issei

 **[ Yo partner , anak itu menyimpan kekuatan Secred gear milik Sekiryuutei ]** ucap kirin kepada Sasuke

'jadi begitu , pantas saja Secred gearku ikut bereaksi setelah melihatnya , sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat menarik' gumam batin Sasuke

tampaknya Sasuke akan melewati hari yang panjang di akademi kuoh...

.

.

.

To be continued...

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 . petualangan Uchiha Sasuke terus berlanjut ,bagaimana Sasuke mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia dxd, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Sasuke Shinden : Indra Sang Penyelamat Dunia Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Sasuke , Issei ,Rias , Akeno**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic kedua saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 3 : Reinkarnasi**

 **Issei Pov**

Yo perkenalkan Namaku **Hyodou Issei**. Orang tua dan teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Ise.

Saat ini, aku tengah menjalani masa remajaku. Sebagai Pelajar di Academy Kuoh

Semua Pelajar yang tidak kukenal sering mengatakan "Bukankah itu Ise?", yang membuatku penasaran, bagaimana mereka tahu namaku.

Kalian pikir aku populer?

Salah, bukan karena itu. Aku terkenal karena sering dituduh mengintip ruang ganti klub Kendo.

Mereka pikir aku ini orang mesum macam apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti mengintip ruang ganti perempuan...

Maaf. Aku ada disana. aku berada di gudang di sebelah ruang klub Kendo. Disana ada lubang ditembok, dan aku mencoba mengintip lewat situ.

Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat karena **Matsuda** dan **Motohama** , tidak mau menyingkir dari lubang itu. Benar-benar deh dua orang ini...

Aku benar-benar terangsang dan tidak bisa menenangkan diri karena dua orang idiot ini terus mengintip sambil mengatakan

"Ohhh! Murayama benar benar punya dada yang besar" ucap Matsuda ..

"87-70-81" ucap Motohama

"Ahhh, Katase memiliki kaki yang indah". Ucap Matsuda

"78.5-65-79" ucap Motohama

Aku terkadang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat dua sahabat ku ini benar professional saat melihat Oppai . apa lagi dengan motohama perkiraaan BWH nya sangat detail

"Teme, menyingkirlah sebentar ! aku juga ingin melihatnya ,jangan menikmatinya sendirian! " Protes aku kepada dua orang partner ku itu.

Aku terus menarik kedua orang itu ,sial sekali hanya aku tidak bisa melihat , demi kenikmatan Oppai masa aku melewatkan nya begitu saja, tetapi sial hari ini kedok kami ketahuan oleh anak Klub kendo ,

" hei matsuda , motohama dimana kalian.." teriak aku mencari kedua sahabatku , aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitarnya

Gleeeeekkkkkkk...

Aku melihat didepan ku anak klub kendo sedang menatapku dengan tajam , oh jangan lupakan mereka membawa senjata bela diri mereka juga , Ah Apes amat nasibmu Hyodou Issei.

"Ah , kau lagi.." ucap Murayama menatapku dengan tajam

'ah ini sangat buruk' ucapku dalam batin

Dan hasil aku sukses mendapatkan bogem mentah anak klub kendo , Ah oleh-oleh yang sangat menyakitkan tentunya..

* * *

 **Skip time**

'Ah saat ini aku benar-benar kena nasib sial , tidak dapat mengintip anak klub kendo lalu malah kena hajar sama anak klub kendo juga lagi ,ah malangnya nasibku ' ucap aku dalam batin

Kini aku sedang berada diruang Uks , yah sial nya Matsuda dan Motohama tak datang mengunjungiku , Ah sahabat macam apa mereka seenaknya meninggalkanku dan kabur begitu saja

Disaat aku sedang meratapi nasibku diruang Uks , datanglah sosok Pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut duck nya, datang mengunjungiku

"Hoi Urusatonkachi ! , sudah aku bilang padamu hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, apa lagi dengan mengintip anak klub Kendo " ucap Sasuke menasehatiku .

"Teme!. Kau tak mengerti , Bukan aku yang mengintip mereka , itu ulah Matsuda dan motohama" ucap aku

" Hnn dasar dobe, jika kau tak mengintip anak klub kendo, lalu mengapa kau berada disana." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis

"yah-yah aku akui aku juga ingin mengintip ,tetapi aku tak dapat melihatnya , mana aku yang kena batunya lagi akibat perbuatan temanku" ucap Aku

"Hnn ,lain kali gunakanlah otakmu sebelum bertindak urusatonkachi!" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis.

"kau benar juga teme, mungkin aku harus memakai strategi baru ,untuk melihat Oppai para gadis itu" ucap Aku sambil menyeringai mesum

Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Hnnn dasar dobe, ini kau obati lukamu dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil mengasih kotak P3K kepadaku

"Ah Arigatou teme" ucapku sambil menerima Kotak P3K itu .

kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ku , katanya sih ada urusan yang penting , yah terkadang Sasuke perhatian kepadaku walau sikap nya yang datar, sok tampan dan menyebalkan bagiku. Yah aku lumayan bersyukur bisa bersahabat dengan nya

* * *

 **Skip time**

'Ah kehidupanku benar-benar suram , Akankah aku menghabiskan waktu di sekolah tanpa dapat memegang Oppai sedikit pun'gerutu batin aku .

Yah kini aku sedang meratapi nasibku disebuah jembatan , nasibku selalu tak mujur , tapi pada sore hari itu sesuatu yang membahagiakan terjadi pada laki-laki yang selalu melakukan berbagai hal mesum setiap harinya seperti aku ini.

"Ano , apakah kamu Issei murid akademi kuoh?" tanya gugup sesosok wanita itu

Aku hanya menatap heran perempuan itu , kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok wanita selain murid kuoh tahu tentang ku . tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti wanita, terlebih aku melihat nya dia sangat Kawaiii... jadi aku berusaha berlaku baik kepadanya

"ah iya , aku Hyodou Issei" balas aku menjawab pertanyaan nya

"ah maaf " ucap gugup wanita itu .

" Ah iya , lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya ku pada gadis itu

"Etoo, Hyodou-kun apa kamu punya pacar?"tanya Gugup dia

"Eh, sebenarnya tidak ada sih" ucap ku menanggapi pertanyaan nya

"Ah syukurlah , ano mau kah kamu Berpacaran denganku?" tanya gadis itu

Pernyataan-cinta dari seorang perempuan! Aku akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya muda. Untuk seseorang lelaki sepertiku yang belum pernah punya pacar, ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

Nama pacarku adalah **Yuuma Amano**. Dia punya rambut hitam halus, dan tubuh yang ramping Dia sangat manis, sehingga aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama.

Siapapun pasti akan mengatakan "OK" kalau ada perempuan cantik yang datang kepadamu dan mengatakan "Aku cinta kamu Hyoudou-kun! pacaranlah denganku!"

Itu seperti mimpi didalam mimpi bagi lelaki sepertiku yang belum pernah punya pacar semenjak dilahirkan.

Tentu tidak aneh kalau ada yang mengatakan "Yang bilang begitu Bishoujo dari game apa ini?", tetapi hal ini sungguh terjadi

Ini mungkin keajaiban, tapi seorang perempuan memang menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini adalah gurauan yang dimainkannya dan teman-temannya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi.

Sampai sebelum ini, aku percaya bahwa aku dilahirkan sebagai lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan dicintai perempuan. Namun sejak hari itu aku adalah laki-laki yang punya pacar. Dunia di sekitarku berubah, dan sesuatu dalam diriku pun berubah.

Aku seakan mau mengatakan "Ini Kemenanganku" kepada setiap pria yang aku lewati. Aku mulai merasa kasihan pada dua sahabatku, Matsuda dan Motohama yang tidak punya pacar. Aku menjadi sepercaya diri itu.

* * *

Skip time

Pada kencan pertama kami, aku sudah siap memakai rencana yang telah kususun sejak lama.

Hahahaha, aku menyikat gigiku berulang kali semenjak kemarin malam hingga tidak ada tempat yang kelewatan. Aku juga membeli celana dalam baru karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dengan sikap seorang jejaka, aku tiba di tempat kencan tiga jam lebih awal. Aku menghitung hingga ada seratus perempuan berkacamata berjalan didepanku. selama itu aku mendapatkan selebaran aneh dari sesorang yang tampak mencurigakan. selebaran itu seperti benda ilmu gaib aneh dengan simbol sihir dan tulisan "Mimpimu akan dikabulkan!" awalnya aku mau membuangnnya, tetapi tidak jadi dan karena aku tidak punya waktu, jadi kuputuskan kutaruh dikantung.

Ketika Yuma-chan tiba, aku mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, aku juga baru sampai kok" Tepat! Aku selalu ingin mencoba mengatakan itu. Kemudian kami mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sungguh tergerak sampai-sampai air-mataku hampir menetes karena bisa berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke berbagai jenis toko, menikmati kencan kami. Saat makan siang, kami makan di Restoran Keluarga dimana disitu Yuma-chan memakan Parfait Coklat, aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan remaja lainnya pada saat mereka berkencan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku benar benar hidup.

Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku. Ayah, aku mulanya khawatir kalau kalau keluarga kita tidak akan punya keturunan tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal diatas, tiba tiba sudah sore. Ciuman!? Ciuman sebelum pulang!? Kepalaku menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkannya! Oh mungkin kami bahkan melangkah lebih jauh... Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Siswa SMU mesum sepertiku sepanjang hari ini.

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membca buku yang mengajarkan mrlakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Yuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. lingkungan disekitarnya memberikan suasana yang bagus.

"Hey, Ise-kun" ucap Yuma

"Ada apa Yuma-chan?" tanya ku kepadanya

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Oh, yes! Ini dia! Saat yang kutunggu tunggu! nafasku sudah harum, dan hatiku sudah siap untuk itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya ku kembali

Aaaah. Suaraku terlalu dalam. Dia tahu kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Apakah aku gagal? Tetapi Yuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Maukah kamu mati?" ucap Yuma

...Ummm, Apa?

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku." Ucap aku

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu. Jadi aku menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

Dia mengatakanya lagi, sambil tertawa. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Aku berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa dan mau mengatakan "Lucu sekali Yuma-chan"

Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara dan kemudian menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

 _Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya._

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil." Ucap yuma kepadaku

Suara Yuma-chan sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak. Sepertinya benda itu bersinar? Memang itu sebuah tombak.

Kemudian ada suara angin diikuti suara mengerikan. Slash. sesuatu seperti menusuk perutku. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau tombak Yuma-chan menusuk tembus perutku. Dia melemparkan tombak itu padaku, tapi kenapa? aku mencoba mencabut tombak itu, tetapi tombak itu menghilang. Yang tersisa adalah lubang besar di perutku dan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar dari lubang itu. Kepalaku menjadi pusing, penglihatanku menjadi kabur. Ketika kusadari aku sudah terkulai di tanah. Suatu langkah kaki mendekatiku. Suatu Suara kecil mencapaiku. Itu suara Yuma-chan

"Maaf. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu" ucap Yuma

"...[Sacred]... apa?" ucap aku dengan suara serak

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku. Pada waktu yang sama kepalaku menjadi kabur. Lubang diperutku pasti fatal, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kondisiku sangat buruk karena aku merasakan sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya pasti nyaman kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi aku akan benar benar mati. Serius nih? Aku mati pada usia segini? Aku bahkan belum hidup sampai setengah masa hidupku! Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau aku mati karena ditusuk oleh pacarku sendiri! Banyak hal yang hilang dari diriku bersama dengan hilangnya kesadaranku. Apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok? Apakah Matsuda dan Motohama bakal terkejut? Apakah mereka akan menangisiku? Ha-ha, tidak dalam seratus tahun... Ayah, Ibu... Aku belum melakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan kalian. Oh gawat, tidak akan lucu kalau mereka sampai menemukan majalah pornoku setelah kematianku. kenapa juga aku masih memikirkan hal-hal itu pada saat hampir mati? Tanganku masih bisa bergerak. Aku menyentuh perutku dan kulihat. Merah, merah pekat. Seluruh tanganku merah. Semuanya adalah darahku. kemudian aku teringat perempuan ini. Setiap aku melihatnya, mataku selalu tertarik pada rambut merah pekatnya. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik sepertinya. Apakah aku mengkhianati pacarku Yuma-chan? Tunggu, dialah yang membunuhku... Kalaupun aku mati, aku harap sebelumnya bisa meremas dadanya. Oh man, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan pada saat hampir mati. Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Apakah akhirnya selesai? Sial hidupku sungguh buruk. Kalau terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi...

 **Issei Pov end**

* * *

Raynare melihat issei sudah tak bernyawa akibat serangan tombak nya, dia tersenyum puas karena berhasil membunuh issei. Lalu Raynare berniat ingin mengambil Secred gear milik issei.

"Saatnya mengambil secred gear milikmu" ucap Raynare , tetapi sebelum ia mengambil secred gear milik issei , sebuah serangan tiba-tiba datang mengarah Raynare ,

" **Katon:Gouka kyu no jutsu"** sebuah serangan bola api meluncur ke arah raynare.

Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Tetapi serangan tersebut gagal mengenai raynare , ia berhasil menghindar dari serangan misterius itu.

"serangan mu boleh juga , tetapi sayang belum cukup kuat untuk membunuhku ,makhluk rendah" ucap arogan raynare.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada issei?"tanya sesosok pemuda bertopeng anbu nekomata A.k Sasuke.

"Aku Cuma melaksanakan perintah dari atasan ku untuk membunuh pemilik secred gear"ucap raynare.

"Jika , kau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini ,maka aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu malakat jatuh-san "ucap tegas pemuda bertopeng anbu nekomata itu.

"Oh , tetapi sayangnya aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu " ucap dingin raynare , kemudian raynare mengaktifkan tombak cahaya miliknya dan melemparkan tombak itu ke pemuda bertopeng itu.

"matilah kau" ucap Raynare.

Slaasshhhhh. Tombak cahaya itu melesat kencang ke arah pemuda itu.

" **Shinra tensei"**... Duaaaaarrrr...

tombak cahaya milik raynare itu terpental jauh akibat jurus milik pemuda itu, sedangkan Raynare terkejut bukan kepalang melihat jurus milik pemuda itu.

"mustahil , serang tombak cahaya milikku dapat dimentahkan olehnya" gumam Raynare

"Hnn serangan mu itu tidak cukup untuk membunuhku malaikat jatuh-san dan kali ini aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuk mu " ucap pemuda bertopeng itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengaktifkan secred gear miliknya. Sedangkan raynare terkejut melihat secred gear milik pemuda itu

'Mustahil itu adalah Thunder bolt gear, dari mana dia mendapatkan itu' ucap Batin Raynare.

 **[Lightning Strom]** maka terciptalah serangan petir bewarna ungu dari secred gear pemuda itu , serangan itu dengan cepat menghantam Raynare.

"Uaghhhhhhhhhhhh" ucap Kesakitan Raynare. "mustahil manusia rendahan seperti mu ,bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah.., Siapa kau sebenarnya?"ucap lirih Raynare.

" Aku adalah Indra sang Rairyuukou , aku adalah penyelamat dunia ini" ucap datar pemuda bertopeng itu

"Mustahil kau adalah Kaisar naga petir ,orang itu seharusnya sudah mati sewaktu great war dulu" ucap Lirih Raynare.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini , atau aku akan membunuhmu malaikat jatuh-san"ucap datar pemuda bertopeng itu.

Raynare pun akhirnya memutuskan pergi karena ia terdesak akibat serangan pemuda itu .

Kemudian Sasuke melihat keadaan Issei yang sudah tewas bersimbah darah itu.

'Ckk, aku sudah tidak bisa menolong nya walaupun aku menggunakan Healling mode , tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengobatinya karena lukanya sudah sangat fatal ' ucap Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan Aura aneh dibelakangnya, kemudian ia melemparkan kunai miliknya kearah semak belukar di belakangnya itu.

"Hnn , keluarlah ,tak sopan kalian bersembunyi seperti itu" ucap datar Sasuke yang masih mengenakan topengnya.

Karena aksi ketahuan oleh Sasuke , akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari semak-semak itu. Terlihat Sesosok wanita berambut biru gelap dan wanita berambut crimson merah darah itu.

"Ara-ara kau benar-benar tidak ramah juga yah" ucap Akeno

"tenanglah pemuda-san , kami bukanlah musuh yang ingin menyerang anda" ucap sopan Rias kepada pemuda bertopeng A.k Sasuke

"Hnn ,kalau kalian bukanlah musuh, lalu untuk apa kalian bersembunyi ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis .

"sebenarnya kami berniat menolong Issei tetapi ,anda sudah muncul terlebih dahulu dan melawan raynare " ucap Rias.

"Hnn ,jadi kalian sudah melihat semuanya ?"tanya Sasuke yang masih mengenakan topeng.

"yah begitulah , jadi anda adalah Rairyuukou, kaisar Naga petir?" tanya Rias.

" kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri kan ,jadi tidak ada hal yang harus kujelaskan lagi. Lalu aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk merinkarnasi Issei , dia adalah Sekiryuutei , aku yakin dia akan menjadi budak yang berharga bagimu" ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah , aku akan menghidupkan nya kembali " ucap Rias.

"baguslah , kalau begitu aku harus pergi" ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu..." ucap Rias ,tapi sayang nya Sasuke sudah menghilang dengan jurus teleportasi miliknya ,

"Ara-ara cepat sekali perginya pemuda itu, padahal aku ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya" ucap Akeno

"yah aku juga ingin mengetahui siapa sosok Indra yang sebenarnya, dia itu pemuda yang misterius " ucap Rias.

.

.

.

* * *

Skip time

Issei Pov

Bangun atau aku akan membunuhmu... Bangun atau aku akan memotong-motongmu...

Ketika aku terbangun, sekarang telah pagi. Apa ini? apakah aku bermimpi buruk? Itu pasti mimpi. Tetapi kelihatan sangat nyata sekali. Sekarang aku disini tidur diranjangku. Aku terbangun oleh jam weker suara rekaman Yandere , jadi ini semua mimpi , padahal kemarin aku sedang berkencan dengan Yuma-chan , lalu yuma-chan tiba-tiba saja memilik sayap hitam dipunggungnya . kemudian dia menusuk ku dengan tombak , aku berpikir sejenak rasa nya begitu nyata ketika aku tertusuk tombak miliknya , apakah itu hanya mimpi .Ah lupakan , mungkin hanya mimpi. Lalu Kemudian aku menyadari keadaan anehku. Aku telanjang. Tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Bahkan pakaian dalampun tidak. Apa yang terjadi!? Aku telanjang bulat. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku pulang. Apakah aku sudah pikun diusia segini? Aku juga tidak punya kebiasaan tidur telanjang.

"Unnn..."

Hah! Aku mendengar suara manis. Kemudian aku melihat kesebelahku dengan hati-hati.

 _Zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz._

Ada perempuan berambut merah pekat tidur disebelahku. Dan dia telanjang... Kulit putihnya yang seputih salju sangat cemerlang. Kulitnya kelihatan sangat halus, Payudara montoknya juga menyungguhkan pemandangan indah bagiku dan itu semua sangat tidak baik untuk mataku,.

...Dilihat bagaimanapun, dia adalah Rias Gremory ,teman satu kelasku, idola sekolah kami. Rambut merah pekatnya yang tersebar di atas bantal kelihatan sangat indah. Rias-san... Hah? Hah? Hah? Tenanglah diriku. Menghitung bilangan prima bisa membantu membuatku tenang. 2, 3, 5 ,7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23... Daaaah! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa tenang! Kenapa aku tidur dengan Rias-san!? Apa yang terjadi!? Apa yang telah kulakukan!? Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu!? Tapi aku tidak ingat! Aku tidak ingat sedikitpun! Kenapaaaaa!? Aku harus mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan! Tidak! Keapa aku bisa berada di situasi ini!? Apakah aku telah berhubungan seks dengan senpai!? Hah? Apakah orang kehilangan keperjakaannya seperti ini!? Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Ingatlah, diriku! Cobalah ingat kenangan berharga itu, diriku! Apa yang telah kulakukan!? Hal apa saja yang bisa kulakukan!? Kepalaku pusing, tetapi untuk sejenak aku lebih tersudut lagi.

"Ise! Bangun! Waktunya kesekolah!" ucap Ibuku

"Sayang, apakah Ise masih dikamarnya?" ucap Ayahku

"Sayang, sepatunya ada di teras jadi dia sudah pulang. Menginap di rumah teman sampai larut malam! Dan ditambah lagi telat kesekolah! Itu, tidak akan kumaafkan!" ucap Ayahku

Percakapan orang-tuaku dilantai satu, yang bisa kudengar dari sini. Kemudian diikuti langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Suara langkah itu membawa amarah didalamnya, dan dengan cepat naik kesini dengan ribut. Ibu kesini! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Kalau dia melihat situasi ini, bisa sangat gawat!

"Tunggu! Aku sudah bangun! Aku akan segera turun!" ucap panik aku

"Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi! Kita harus bicara sebentar tentang hal ini!" ucap Ibuku

Ibu kesal! Dia datang! Dia menuju kamarku! Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan situasiku sekarang!

"Unnnn...Apakah sudah pagi?"

! Gadis berambut crimson merah itu Mengusap matanya disebelahku! Dia Bangun! Dia terbangun!

 _Ckreck._

Pintuku dibuka dengan keras, dan pada waktu yang sama senpai mengangkat setengah bagian tubuh atasnya. Mataku bertatapan dengan mata ibu. Dia kelihatan marah!

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Rias-

Rias-san menyalami ibuku dengan senyuman. Mata ibu berpindah dariku ke arah Rias-san. Kemudian ekspresi wajah ibuku membeku. Dia mengarahkan matanya kepadaku lagi. Tetapi aku menghindari kontak mata.

"SEGERA BANGUN..." ucap Ibuku

 _Rias-san_ _menyalami ibuku dengan senyuman._

Ibu membuat suara monoton seperti mesin, dan dia menutup pintu secara perlahan. Setelah itu, ada suara kencang menuruni tangga.

"Sa, Sa, sa! Sayaaaaaaaaaaang!" ucap Ibuku

"Ada apa sayang? Kamu seperti melihat hantu? Apakah Ise masturbasi lagi pagi ini?" ucap Ayahku

"Se, se, se! Seeeeeeeeeks! Ise melakukannya! Dengan orang luar negri!" ucap Ibuku

"Sayang! Sayang! Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Ayahku

"Dengan orang luar negri! Ise melakukan!" ucap terbata-bata ibuku

"Sayang!? Sayang!? Sayang, tenanglah! Sayang!" ucap Ayahku

Aku cuma bisa menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di bawah. Bagaimana mungkin!? Sepertinya bakal ada konferensi keluarga setelah ini... Alasan apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk menjelaskan situasiku sekarang?

"Keluargamu benar-benar ceria di pagi hari" ucap Rias

Rias-san bangkit dari ranjangku dan mengambil seragamnya di mejaku. dia telanjang. Tubuh telanjang perempuan cantik. Ummm, aku bisa melihat banyak hal... Pinggang kecil, Kaki yang putih dan panjang, Paha, pantat yang melengkung sempurna, dada yang besar. Aku bahkan bisa melihat putingnya dengan jelas! Kenapa dia tidak menyembunyikannya!? Kalau aku punya kemampuan "Pengukur BWH" Motohama, aku dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan pengukuran yang tepat. Aku menyesal karena tidak punya kemmapuan itu! Tetapi aku tahu satu hgal. Aku telah banyak melihat tubuh telanjang wanita dalam majalah dan video, tetapi tubuh senpai tampak lebih indah dari pada semua itu. Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Seni? Tubuh dengan lengkungan sempurna. Itu seperti tubuh lukisan atau patung yang ada pada museum. Sempurna. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa kecantikannya masih mengagumkan meski dia telah melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Rias-san!" ucapku dengan terbata-bata

"Ada apa?" tanya Rias

"Aku bisa melihat dadamu dan yang lainnya" ucap aku

Aku mengatakannya sambil melihat arah lain. Aku ingin melihat, tetapi ini ya ini, itu ya itu. Aku harus menahan diri.

"Kalau kamu mau lihat, silahkan saja." Ucap Rias dengan santai

dia mengatakannya sambil memakai seragamnya dengan semringai. -! Aku tidak tahu ada kalimat seperti itu!? Seluruh tubuhku terkejut. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Kalimat yang tidak pernah kupelajari disekolah. Aku benar-benar tergerak oleh kalimat indah itu. Oh tuhan mungkin aku harus bersujud syukur kepadamu atas berkah yang kudapatkan.

"Apakah perutmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya dia

Dia menayakan tentang perutku. Perut? Aku menyentuh perutku sambil melihatnya berpakaian.

"Kemarin kan kamu tertusuk." Jelas Rias

Dengan kalimat itu, aku langsung terbangun. Benar... Kemarin aku ditusuk oleh Yuma-chan di taman. Aku ditusuk oleh tombak yang terbuat dari partikel cahaya. Tetapi tidak ada bekas sama sekali diperutku. Aku yakin kemarin ada lubang... Itu bukan luka yang bisa sembuh cuma dalam semalam. Padahal ada banyak sekali darah keluar. Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Itu cuma mimpi kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, insiden kemarin itu bukan mimpi lo." Ucap Rias

Dia mengatakannya, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku yakin aku terluka..." ucapku

"Semalam kamu itu terbunuh, lalu aku mereinkarnasi mu tetapi kamu tidak sembuh total karena lukamu sangat parah sehingga aku juga harus menyembuhkan luka diperutmu itu. Tapi syukurlah berkat tubuh kuatmu, lukamu bisa disembuhkan dengan kekuatanku hanya dengan semalam. Kita berpelukan secara telanjang, dan aku membagi kekuatan sihirku karena keadaanmu sangat lemah. Aku bisa melakukannya, karena sebelumnya aku telah mereinkarnasimu menjadi anggota klan Gremory."

Perempuan ini bilang apa? Hah? Berpelukan sambil telanjang? ... Haaaahhhh! Tunggu, apakah itu artinya...!

"Tenang saja, aku masih perawan." Ucap dia dengan tenang

Dia mengatakannya seakan membaca pikiranku lagi. Begitukah? Entah kenapa aku merasa lega. Atau haruskah aku merasa lega?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh hal misterius yang kamu tidak mengerti." Jelas Rias

Dia mendekatiku dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Jari rampingnya menyentuh pipiku. Wajahku memerah. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau perempuan secantik dia melakukan itu.

"Namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah Iblis."

Iblis? Hah? Bercanda? Atau serius? Pikir aku

"Aku adalah tuanmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Hyoudou Isei-kun. Atau bolehkan aku memanggilmu Ise?" ucap Rias

Aku tidak yakin, tetapi senyumnya tampak asli.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

"Terima kasih sarapannya." Ucap Rias

Kepada kakekku disurga. Saat ini ada seorang cantik duduk disebelahku makan di meja makan rumah kami.

"Ini enak sekali, Ibu" ucap Rias

"Ummm. Terima kasih..." ucap Ibuku

Ekspresi wajah dua orang tuaku yang duduk di sebrangku menjadi aneh. Kakek, aku tidak tahu cara membenahi suasan aneh ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan dengan suasana seaneh ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ise, ini adalah makanan yang dibuat Oka-sama. Makanlah." Ucap Rias

Rias-san mengatakannya dengan penuh elegan. Dia bertingkah seperti kekasihku saja.

"Umm, oke."

Aku secepatnya menjawab dan mulai memasukan makanana ke mulutku.

"Jangan makan seperti itu. Makanlah perlahan sehingga kamu bisa merasakan rasa makanannnya. Ini adalah makanan istimewa yangg dibuat oleh Oka-sama untuk kita." Jelas Rias kepadaku

Rias-san meng-lap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Apa ini? Situasi apa ini?

"Umm, Ise..."

Ayah mulai berbicara kepadaku dengan suara bergetar. Kamu kelihatan tegang sekali yah. Jangan khawatir, aku juga.

"Dari mana datangnya nona ini?"

Setelah mendengarnya, Rias-san menaruh sumpitnya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, maaf telat memperkenalkan diri. Aku membuat malu keluarga Gremory. Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Oka-sama dan Otou-san, namaku adalah Rias Gremory. Aku datang di sekolah yang sama dengan Ise-kun, senang berjumpa dengan anda."

Rias-san tersenyum dan ayah juga ikut tersenyum.

"Begitu... Hebat. Hahaha. Apakah kamu dari luar negri? Bahasa Jepangmu seperti alami." ucap Ayahku

"Ya, itu karena aku telah lama tinggal di Jepang karena pekerjaan ayahku." Jelas Rias

Wow, sepertinya ayah telah berhasil diyakinkan. Tetapi ibu, yang duduk disebelah ayah tidak.

"Rias...san, kan?" ucap Ibuku

"Ya Oka-sama." Ucap Rias

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ise?" tanya Ibuku

...Pertanyaan yang bagus yang akan menjawab seluruh situasi dari pagi. Ibu penasaran dengan jawabannya, tetapi dia masih tersenyum.

"Kami cuma teman sekelas yang cukup dekat satu sama lain, Oka-sama" jelas Rias

"Bohong!"

Ibu segera menolak jawaban itu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Alasan itu tidak akan berhasil, senpai. Alasan itu tidak akan berhasil setelah ibu melihat situasi tadi!

"Ka, ka, ka...karena! Di ranjang, kalian...!" ucap Ibu terbata-bata

"Ise bilang dia bermimpi buruk, jadi aku cuma tidur dengannya." Jelas Rias

"Cuma tidur bersama!? Kalian berdua telanjang!" bantah Ibuku

"Dewasa ini, wajar kok orang tidur telanjang bersama." Jelas Rias

Itu bohong besar. Kamu hebat sekali, Rias-san.

"Oh begitu? ...Jadi wajar kalau orang tidur telanjang bersama." Ucap Ibuku

Eh Ibu!? Memangnya tidak apa-apa!? Ibu puas dengan itu!? Kemudian aku menyadari mata ibu terlihat aneh. matanya kosong seperti kerasukan. Kemudian Rias-san berbisik ke telingaku.

"Maaf... Sepertinya akan menjadi merepotkan, jadi aku menggunakan kekuatanku."

Kekuatan? Aku ingat dia juga mengatakan itu tadi.

Aku adalah Iblis

Iblis... jadi itu artinya semua fenomena itu adalah karena kekuatan Iblis? Senpai melanjutkan sarapannya. Kemudian aku melihat mata ayah. matanya juga kosong. Apakah dia juga menggunakan kekuatannya pada ayah...? Iblis? Apa yang terjadi...

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Perjalanan pagi kesekolah.

Aku berjalan kesekolah, tetapi aku merasa tidak enak karena banyak siswa melihatku dengan mata tajam. Mau bagaimana lagi. Disebelahku adalah idola sekolah kami, Gremory-Senpai. Dan aku seperti pelayannya karena membawakan tasnya.

"Kenapa seseorang seperti dia..."

"Kenapa orang vulgar sepertinya di sebelah Rias Onee-Sama ..."

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan dari laki-laki dan perempuan dari segala arah. Ada juga siswa yang pingsan karena shock. Apakah seburuk itu kalau aku berjalan disebelah Rias-san!? Kami berjalan kesekolah dan masuk kedalam kelas secara bersama

Ketika membuka pintu, semuanya memandangku. Ya itu wajar, karena aku telah bersama Rias-san.

 _Knock!_

Seseorang memukul kepalaku dari belakang. Ketika berbalik, ternyata Matsuda. Motohama juga dibelakangnya.

"Beri kami penjelasan!"

Matsuda berteriak, dan dia juga menangis. Dari ekspresinya aku bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia utarakan.

"Sampai kemarin kita adalah rekan 'Persatuan Tidak Populer'!"

"Ise, pertama ceritakannlah pada kami apa yang terjadi kemarin setelah kamu pulang."

Tidak seperti Matsuda yang marah, Motohama tetap tenang sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, walaupun begitu tatap matanya tajam. Kalian berdua menakutkan, dan aku mengatakan hal ini dengan suara keras.

"Kalian, pernahkah melihat dada sungguhan?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, kedua orang itu langsung terdiam gemetar.

 **Issei Pov end**

* * *

Issei pun akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia pun menyapa Sasuke disana , dia ingin sekali mengejek Sasuke karena dirinya berhasil berjalan bersama Rias. Idola sekolah kuoh itu.

"Yo teme, Kau tahu tidak , aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan siapa!" ucap Issei

"Hnn tidak ." ucap singkat Sasuke.

"asal kau tahu saja Teme , aku tadi berangkat sama Rias Gremory , Idola Sekolah kita , Kau pasti iri kan" ejek Issei

"Hnn buat apa iri ,itu semua bukan urusanku Dobe" ucap Sasuke ,

"Hee Masa iah ,aku yakin kau pasti iri Teme." Goda Issei .

"Hnnn" balas Sasuke sambil memasang earphone miliknya kembali .

Issei pun kesal dengan sikap teman nya satu ini , Hanya selalu mengucapkan Kata Hnn

'Dasar manusia hnn' ucap Batin Issei.

Issei pun akhirnya duduk dimeja nya kembali, kemudian Rias pun menghampiri Issei dan Sasuke .

"Sasuke-kun , mau kah kamu datang ketempat Klub penelitian Ilmu ghaib setelah pulang Sekolah?" tanya Rias.

" Hnn , tidak aku tidak tertarik datang kesana" ucap datar Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah , sebentar saja" Pinta Rias sambil mengeluarkan jurus Puppy Eyes miliknya .

'Sialan kau teme , baru saja aku bisa mendapat perhatian Rias-san ,sekarang kau mencoba mengambil perhatian nya' gerutu Issei.

'Tch merepotkan , mau bagaimana lagi ,kalau aku tolak malah semakin panjang urusan nya' ucap Batin Sasuke

"Hah , baiklah tapi Cuma sebentar saja , waktu ku tidak banyak" ucap Sasuke. Ternyata jurus puppy eyes milik Rias cukup ampuh menaklukan sikap cuek Sasuke

"ah baguslah , kalau begitu" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum puas. Kemudian Rias mengalihkan perhatian ke Issei.

"Nee , Ise-kun ,kamu juga harus datang yah nanti siang" Pinta Rias

"Ah , itu sudah pasti kok , Rias-san" ucap Issei

"Kalau begitu ,aku tunggu yah kedatangan kalian berdua" ucap Rias . lalu dia pun pergi ketempat duduknya disebelah Akeno .

Beberapa menit kemudian Yamato-sensei datang kekelas

"Nah hari ini buka kalian, Halaman 153, kita akan memepelajari tentang reaksi inti atom" ucap yamato

"Haiii " ucap Kompak Murid Kelas 12-B itu

'Hah ,tampaknya ini menjadi hari yang panjang bagiku' keluh Sasuke.

itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke pada hari itu juga ...

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3 . petualangan Uchiha Sasuke terus berlanjut ,bagaimana Sasuke mewujudkan kedamaian di dunia dxd, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Sasuke Shinden : Indra Sang Penyelamat Dunia Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Sasuke , Issei ,Rias , Akeno**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic kedua saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Arc Olympus : Pemberontakan Kronoos**

 **Prolouge**

Di olmypus hiduplah para dewa , dewa itu mengatur kehidupan di Olympus .Para dewa tersebut dipimpin oleh Zeus sang dewa petir. Dahulu pada 12000 tahun lalu Olympus merupakan daerah kekuasaan milik Kroonos Sang titan penguasa sebelum zeus, Kroonos merupakan salah satu penguasa diktator dan kejam . atas dasar itulah Zeus , Poseidon ,Hades melakukan peperang melawan 12 titan yang dipimpin Oleh kroonos. Perang ini disebut **Titanomakhia**

 **Perang Titanomakhia**

Kronos yang telah menjadi penguasa dunia malah tidak membebaskan para Kiklops dan Hekatonkhire yang oleh ayahnya dikurung di Tartaros padahal mereka adalah alasan baginya untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan dari ayahnya,Uranus. Dia malah menyuruh monster Kampe untuk menjaga mereka agar tidak kabur. Hal ini membuat Gaia marah dan menyatakan bahwa Kronos suatu saat akan dikalahkan oleh anaknya. Ramalan ini ikut memperkuat kutukan Uranus.

Kronos memerintah selama berabad-abad dan memiliki beberapa anak. Tetapi Kronos takut suatu saat kutukan Uranus dan ramalan Gaia akan menjadi kenyataan sehingga dia langsung menelan semua bayi yang dilahirkan oleh Rea. Rea, yang marah karena semua anak-anaknya harus ditelan oleh suaminya, akhirnya berusaha melakukan perlawanan. Ketika akan melahirkan anaknya yang keenam, Rea pergi ke sebuah gua di Kreta dan melahirkan di sana. Rea lalu membungkus sebongkah batu dengan kain dan memberikannya pada Kronos. Kronos yang tidak menyadari tipuan Rea akhirnya menelan batu itu sementara bayi yang diberi nama Zeus itu diasuh oleh para nimfa di pulau Kreta.

Bayi Zeus tumbuh dengan meminum susu Amaltheia, seekor kambing. Di kemudian hari, Zeus membalas kebaikan Amaltheia dengan menempatkannya di angkasa sebagai rasi bintang Capricorn. Selain itu ada juga para Kuretes, mereka adalah sekumpulan prajurit penari yang ikut membantu menyembunyikan Zeus dari Kronos. Ketika Zeus sedang menangis, para Kuretes langsung membuat keributan dengan cara bernyanyi, menari, dan memukulkan tombak pada perisai mereka supaya Kronos tidak mendengar tangisan Zeus.

Setelah dewasa, Zeus menikahi Metis, Titan kebijaksanaan dan kepandaian. Zeus juga berusaha mencari cara untuk membalas perbuatan ayahnya. Dia berkonsultasi pada Metis. Metis membuat suatu minuman ajaib yang telah diisi dengan ramuan dari Gaia dan menyuruh Zeus memberikannya pada Kronos. Sementara itu, Rea meyakinkan Kronos untuk menerima kembali Zeus sebagai pembawa minum bagi Kronos. Kronos setuju dan Zeus pun akhirnya

memperoleh kesempatannya. Zeus memberikan minuman buatan Metis pada Kronos. Kronos meminumnya dan seketika itu juga Kronos memuntahkan semua anak-anak yang telah ditelannya. Kronos memuntahkan Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, dan yang terakhir Hestia. Mereka adalah dewa sehingga tetap hidup walau sudah ditelan.  
Zeus, bersama saudara-saudaranya, kemudian menyatakan perang pada Kronos dan para Titan, sebuah perang yang disebut Titanomakhia dan berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun.

Dalam Titanomakhia, Zeus beserta saudara-saudaranya (Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, dan Hestia) melawan para Titan. Para Titan yang berperang adalah Kronos, Hiperion, Koios, Krios, Iapetos, dan Atlas serta beberapa anak-anak mereka. Sementara Okeanos dan para Titan perempuan (Mnemosine, Tethis, Theia, Foibe, Rea, dan Themis) memilih tidak memihak. Para Titan bermarkas di Gunung Othris dengan dipimpin oleh Atlas dan para dewa berjuang dari Gunung Olimpus dengan dipimpin oleh Zeus.

Setelah beberapa pertempuran, para Titan ternyata sangat kuat dan nampaknya para dewa Olimpus akan kalah. Zeus menjadi sadar bahwa dengan kekuatan sekarang dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan para Titan. maka dia pun pergi meminta nasehat dari Gaia, yang menyuruhnya untuk meminta bantuan pada para Kiklops , Hekatonkhire, Iblis yang sedang terkurung di Tartaros. Zeus pun pergi ke Tartaros dan membunuh monster Kampe. Zeus lalu membebaskan para Kiklops dan Hekatonkhire. kini Zeus mendapat sekutu baru. Zeus bahkan mendapat tambahan bantuan setelah Prometehus dan Epimetehus ikut berpihak padanya. Para dewa Olimpus pun siap bertempur kembali dengan kekuatan baru.

Para Kiklops ternyata merupakan pembuat senjata yang hebat. Mereka membuat petir untuk Zeus, trisula untuk Poseidon, dan helm kegelapan utnuk Hades. Senjata-senjata itu sangat membantu para dewa Olimpus dalam mengalahkan para Titan dalam pertempuran-pertempuran berikutnya. Pada malam sebelum bertempur, Hades memakai helmnya sehingga dia menjadi tak terlihat. Dia lalu menyelinap ke perkemahan para Titan. Hades yang tak terlihat kemudian menghancurkan senjata-senjata para Titan sehingga ketika besoknya bertempur, para dewa Olimpus bisa memukul mundur para Titan.

Dalam pertempuran lain, Hades, yang memakai helmnya, menyelinap di belakang Kronos dan mengunci badan Kronos. Poseidon ikut menahan Kronos dengan trisulanya sehingga Kronos tak bisa bergerak. Setelah itu Zeus menghujamkan petirnya pada tubuh Kronos.

Perang Titanomakhia berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun sampai akhirnya Zeus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perang ini.

Dalam suatu pertempuran, para dewa Olimpus mundur setelah didesak oleh Para Titan. Tak disangka oleh Para Titan, ternyata itu hanyalah perangkap untuk menjebak mereka. Setelah para dewa Olimpus mundur dan para Titan masuk dalam perangkap mereka, muncullah tiga Hekatonkhire yang sangat besar dengan masing-masing memiliki seratus tangan dan lima puluh kepala. Ketiga Hekatonkhire ini lalu mengambil bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar dan melemparkannya pada para Titan. Dalam sekali lempar, para Hekatonkhire mampu melemparkan tiga ratus batu sekaligus, maka para Titan pun terjebak dalam hujan batu. Selain itu, Zeus ikut menambah penderitaan para Titan dengan menghujamkan petirnya pada mereka. Berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, para Titan panik dan tercerai berai. Mereka pun mengaku kalah dan dengan demikian para dewa Olimpus memenangkan Titanomakhia.

Para Titan yang kalah dihukum oleh Zeus dengan dikurung di Tartaros. Semua Titan yang kalah dikurung kecuali Atlas yang diberi hukuman khusus oleh Zeus: Atlas mesti memikul langit di pundaknya. Zeus menugaskan para Hekatonkhire untuk menjaga para Titan di Tartaros sementara para Kiklops bekerja di bengkel Hefaistos dan bersama-sama mereka menciptakan berbagai alat luar biasa.

Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades melakukan undian untuk menentukan tempat kekuasaan. Hasilnya adalah Zeus berkuasa atas Olympus, Poseidon menguasai Antlantis, dan Hades memilih menetap di dunia bawah/ Underworld,.

Setelah 3000 tahun berlalu sejak kejatuhan Titan dalam tampuk kekuasaan , Kroonos kembali bangkit dan menghancurkan para hekatonkhire ,Kronoos bersama 12 titan lain nya dia berhasil membunuh Poseidon yang berkuasa di Atlantis , sekutu terdekat dari Zeus .

 **Prologue end**

* * *

 **Istana Olympus**

Di istana olympus kini berlangsung rapat darurat , mengenai kebangkitan Kroonos ,Para dewa pun berkumpul untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya

"Ini sangat gawat Zeus-sama , jika kita tak mencegah Kroonos , maka Perang Titanomakhia jilid II akan kembali pecah , tentu hal ini sangat membahayakan keselamatan para penduduk olympus" ucap Athena sang perdana menteri Olympus

"tapi kekuatan kita sudah sangat berkurang dengan kepergian Hades dan Posiedon, secara kualitas kita mulai melemah" ujar Kratos panglima militer Olympus.

"Aku tahu itu , sejak kepergian Poseidon dan Hades , kini Olympus mulai melemah dan yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah Peperangan yang tak bisa dielakan lagi melawan Para titan itu" ujar Zeus.

"bala tentara juga tak akan cukup melawan mereka , mengingat para Titan yang kita lawan dahulu mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa, kali ini Olympus dalam keadaan berbahaya" ujar Asteria

"Laporan yang aku terima juga , Daerah Samaria , Myrtos , Azkhabhan , Albania ,Bizantium dan Mytras juga telah jatuh ketangan Titan. Ini membuat daerah Kekuasaan kita semakin mengecil" ujar Apollo.

" Mungkin kita sebaiknya meminta bantuan keturunan Hades di Dunia bawah untuk menumpas pemberontakan para Titan." Usul Athena

"maksud mu , meminta bantuan Underworld negeri para Iblis itu . yang benar saja itu akan menjatuhkan harga diri kita sebagai pelindung Olympus" teriak Kratos

"Kalian tahu Hades itu menikah dengan iblis ,Keturunan nya adalah Klan Gremory , berarti mereka juga saudara jauh dari kita , jadi wajar saja kita meminta bantuan Underworld untuk mengatasi Pemberontakan kroonos, lagi pula kekuatan militer kita tak memungkinkan lagi untuk menumpas Kroonos dan 11 titan lain nya , sadarlah kratos sekarang posisi kita sedang melemah" ujar Athena

"pendapatmu memang benar athena, kita harus mempertimbangkan untuk meminta bantuan underworld guna menumpas pemberontakan kronoos, lagi pula dahulu pada saat great war kita juga telah membantu mereka melawan malaikat jatuh ,jadi apa salahnya kita meminta bantuan mereka, dengan begitu kita juga bisa mempererat Hubungan kita dengan underworld" ucap Asteria

"Demi keselamtan Olympus , Kita harus membuang ego kita , kita juga harus memikirkan nasib rakyat kita ,oleh karena itu aku akan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Underworld , apa kalian ada keberatan dengan keputusanku" ucap Zeus

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan mu aku akan menerimanya Zeus-sama " ucap Kratos

" Yah kami semua menerimanya" ucap Athena mewakili para dewa lain nya.

"Baiklah , Aracon tolong buat surat permintaan resmi kepada Underworld , kita akan meminta bantuan mereka" Titah Zeus kepada pelayan nya

" baiklah Zeus-sama , aku akan mengirim Suratnya" ucap Aracon

Akhirnya Para pemimpin Olympus sepakat untuk meminta bantuan kepada Underworld.

* * *

 **Sementara di Kuoh Akademi**

Gedung Klub penelitian Ilmu Ghaib

Sasuke dan Issei kini sedang mengikuti pertemuan dengan Anggota Klub penelitian Ilmu Ghaib. Yah walau menurut Sasuke mengikuti pertemuan tersebut adalah hal merepotkan tentunya

"Ara-ara Ise-kun ,Sasuke-kun kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap Akeno menyambut para tamu nya. Akeno tentu mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya kepada Sasuke dan Issei

'Tch , dasar merepotkan ,kenapa juga aku harus berurusan dengan gadis Agresif ini' ujar batin Sasuke

Sedangkan issei melihat akeno tentu dengan pemikiran Nista nya

'Hee, Akeno-san dengan tubuh rampingnya ,pinggul ideal ,juga wajah kawainya , ah jangan lupa payudaranya menyaingi Buchou, tak salah lagi ini seperti bayangan fantasi porno Matsuda dan Motohama , aku tak menyangka dia menjadi anggota klub, Oh Ero-kami mungkin sebaiknya aku harus bersyuku kepadamu' ucap pemikiran Nista Issei sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesum nya

Sedangkan Akeno melihat Issei tentu membuat dia semakin ingin menggodanya.

"ara-ara, ise-kun , Apa yang kau lihat dari ku, apa kau ingin menyentuhnya" tunjuk Akeno ke buah surga miliknya itu

"Oh. Demi Dewa ero , aku tentu ingin sekali menggrape buah surgamu Akeno-san" ucap Nista Issei sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya

'Hah dasar bocah cabul' ucap batin Sasuke melihat kelakuan Issei yang begitu mesum

Bletttaakkkkkk.

"Ittaiiii..." ucap kesakitan Issei , Issei merasa kepala nya dipukul oleh sesuatu , rasa sakit luar biasa menjalaran dikepalanya itu.

"mesum dilarang disini " ucap datar gadis berambut abu-abu berwajah loli itu A.K Tojou Koneko

"Koneko-chan sebaiknya kamu jangan kasar sama Issei-san ,kasian dia kesakitan akibat pukulanmu itu" ucap lembut Gadis berambut pirang A.k Asia argento

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu Asia-senpai" ucap datar Koneko

"Gomen , Si Dobe ini mepunyai Hormon testoteron dan libido yang berlebih , jadi harap kalian memakluminya" ucap Sasuke dengan nada Sarkatis

"Temmeeee! , maksud mu apa , menyebutkan orang yang mempunyai libido lebih hah!" teriak Issei

"Hnn, yah memang seperti itu , kau dan fantasi mesum mu itu" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Sialan, kau muka tembok , aku pasti akan menghajar mu Teme!" ucap Issei dengan nada emosi .

"Yare-yare ,kalian sejak pertama kali bertemu selalu saja bertengkar ," ucap Kiba yang menengahi pertengkaran keduanya.

1 jam berlalu kemudian datanglah Rias sang ketua klub ,dia sedikit terlambat karena sedang berurusan dengan ketua Osis Sona sitri.

"Ara-ara ,Ise-kun dan Sasuke-kun maafkan aku sudah terlambat datang " ucap Rias memohon maaf

'hah adik sama kakak sama saja, Hobinya terlambat ' ucap Batin Sasuke. Melihat kelakuan Sirzechs dan Rias tentunya

"Hah ,tidak apa Buchou ,aku bisa memaklumi urusanmu dengan kaichou" ucap semangat Issei

"Hnn mau bagimana lagi , kau pasti sibuk makanya terlambat" ucap datar Sasuke.

"ara-ara terima kasih atas pengertian kalian bardua" ucap Rias tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya Rias-san , mengajak ku dan Issei datang kesini" Ucap Sasuke langsung pada Point permasalahan nya.

"Ne aku akan menjelaskan pada Issei tentunya , bahwa dia sekaranga adalah anggota Klan gremory " ucap Rias.

"Maksud mu Buchou?" tanya Issei . " Hyoudou Issei ,mulai sekarang kamu adalah anggota ku dan aku tentunya sebagai majikanmu" ucap Issei

Sontak ucapan rias membuat terkejut Issei , ucapan Rias pada waktu pagi hari merupakan sesuatu hal yang serius , Issei mengira semua itu adalah candaan belaka

"Jadi aku ini sekarang adalah iblis , aku bukan manusia lagi buchou" ucap Issei sambil menangis ala Anime

"hei Dobe , jangan kau menangis begitu, menjadi iblis tentu tidaklah buruk , Kau tahu dalam kehidupan Iblis selalu mempunyai peerage atau pelayan masing-masing , Jika kau berhasil naik ke High level devil tentunya banyak akan mengabdi kepadamu" ucap Sasuke

"apa yang diucapkan Teme itu benar Bochou ?" tanya Issei kepada rias.

" tentu saja , Isei-kun jika kamu berhasil menjadi High level devil tentunya kamu akan mempunyai pelayanmu sendiri, dan kamu bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu terhadap pelayanmu"jelas Rias

"Hee, yang benar , mereka tidak akan memberontak kan?" tanya Issei

"tentu saja , tidak ise-kun" ujar Rias

" Kalau begitu , jika aku bukan manusia lagi ,aku akan mendirikan kerajaan harem king milikku dan aku akan mencari wanita cantik untuk dijadikan harem milikku tentunya" ucap Issei penuh ambisius

'Hnn ,dasar ero-gaki , kalau berbau hal mesum dia malah semangat' ucap Batin Sasuke

"tapi sekarang ,Ise-kun harus memulainya dari Low level devil ,masih panjang jalan mu untuk menjadi High level devil tentunya" ujar Rias

"Oh tentu tak masalah bagiku , Aku akan menjadi raja Iblis Harem king , seberapa banyak halangan itu akan aku lewati , karena menjadi Raja iblis harem king adalah jalan mesum kehidupanku" ucap Issei penuh ambisius.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ambisi Issei itu , walau kelihatan berbeda tapi rasanya Issei mengingatkan dirinya pada Sosok sahabat bodohnya Uzumaki Naruto .dan Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar ambisi pelayan manis nya itu .

"yah sudah , kalau begitu Ise-kun harus mengenal anggota ku terlebih dahulu" ucap Rias

" Namaku Asia Argento, aku mantan pendeta vatikan , Kedudukan ku sebagai low level devil dan posisi aku di kelompok sebagai bidak peluncur , lalu aku juga mempunyai Secred gear Twilight Healing , yaitu dapat menyembuhkan luka" jelas Asia memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Tojou Koneko , aku adalah mantan Yokai nekomata , Kedudukan ku adalah low level devil , Posisi aku sebagai bidak Benteng Rias gremory , aku mempunyai kekuatan Senjutsu, tetapi aku masih belum mahir menggunakan kekuatan itu." Jelas Koneko

"Kau sudah mengenalku kan , Namaku Kiba Yutoo , bidak Knight Rias gremory , kedudukan ku masih sebagai low level devil. Aku memnpunyai secred gear yang bernama Sword of Birth yaitu kemapuan melahirkan segala jenis pedang ." ucap Kiba

"aku Himejema Akeno , aku adalah Queen dari Rias gremory, kedudukan ku masih Low level devil , kekuatanku adalah halilintar , senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu Ise-kun" ucap Akeno sambil menggoda Issei.

Gleeekkkkk..

'akeno-san ,senyuman nya membuat pertahananku mulai goyah' ucap Batin Issei.

"nah ise-kun kamu sudah tahu tentang anggota ku ,jadi selamat datang dikeluarga Gremory" jelas Rias.

* * *

 **Underworld**

Istana gremory .

Kini para ke empat yondai mao sedang berkumpul didalam istana milik klan gremory , mereka bertemu membahas tentang permintaan resmi Olympus kepada underworld guna memerangi pasukan pemberontak Kronoos.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan , kita bisa saja mengirimkan bantuan kepada olympus tetapi dengan pasukan yang ada , apa kita mampu menangani pemberontakan di Olympus" ucap Ajuka

"Tapi sebagai kerabat jauh Hades , aku tidak akan membiarkan olympus jatuh ketangan Kronoos , akibat nya sangat fatal bagi perdamaian ketiga fraksi, jika Kronoos kembali menguasai Olympus tentu saja dia akan bersekutu dengan malaikat jatuh untuk memusnahkan Underworld" ucap Sirzechs.

" yah aku mengerti Sirzechs , dahulu leluhur kita hades juga pernah membantu mereka dalam perang titanomakhia dan mereka juga berperan penting dalam gencatan senjata pada saat perang Saudara di Underworld berkecamuk , tapi ini sangat beresiko , jika kita kalah maka Nasib Underworld jadi pertaruhan nya" ucap Falbium.

"Kita harus memikirkan secara bijaksana , bagaimana pun kita juga berhutang budi pada zeus , berkat bantuan nya juga kita bisa selamat dari perang saudara di underworld" ucap Serafall.

Sejenak Sirzechs berpikir langkah apa yang akan diambil , tentang permintaan bantuan Olympus untuk menangani pemberontakan Kronoos dan akhirnya dia pun menemukan solusi tepat dalam masalah ini

"bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan kepada Rairyuukou , aku yakin dia adalah orang yang paling berkompoten" usul Sirzechs kepada para mao lain nya itu

"Rairyuukou apa kamu yakin Sirzechs , dia memang orang yang kuat tapi apa dia mampu mengalahkan para titan itu ,bahkan Zeus seorang dewa sekalipun belum tentu bisa mengalahkan nya" ucap falbium meragukan usul Sirzechs.

"kau jangan meragukannya kemampuan nya falbium , dia penuh banyak misteri dan sukar ditebak , tapi aku yakin dengan kemampuan Rairyuukou"ucap Sirzechs.

"Aku setuju denganmu Sirzechs , aku juga melihat sendiri kemampuan anak itu dalam rating games yang kau adakan kemarin , aku akan mendukung keputusan mu" ucap Serafall.

"Baiklah , jadi apa ada yang keberatan jika kita mengirim Reiryuukou sebagai bantuan dari underworld?" tanya Sirzechs

Pada akhirnya Para yondai mao setuju memberikan misi kepada Sasuke untuk membantu Olympus dalam menumpas pemberontakan Kronoos.

* * *

 **Kuoh Akademy**

Gedung Klub penelitian Ilmu Ghaib

Rias dan kelempoknya masih dalam pertemuan bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nee , Sasuke-kun aku ingin bertanya padamu ,sebenarnya kamu itu siapa ? aku dapat merasakan Auramu mirip dengan seseorang menolong Issei waktu lalu" tanya Rias

' Tch hebat juga adik Sirzechs-san ,dapat merasakan Aura ku padahal aku sudah melemahkan energi dan cakra milikku ketitik terendah' ucap Batin Sasuke.

"maksudmu Buchou , Ada Seseorang yang mencoba menolongku?" tanya Issei

" Ise-kun , pada saat kamu terbunuh , secred gear milikmu hampir saja diambil oleh Yuma amano A.k Raynare seorang malaikat jatuh, tetapi ada orang yang menghentikan dia ,aku rasa Aura orang itu mirip dirimu Sasuke-kun" jelas Rias.

Ditengah pertemuan munculah lingkaran sihir milik Sirzechs , semua pun kaget melihat salah satu Yondai mao datang ditengah pertemuan mereka.

"yang kau rasakan itu benar Imouto , dia adalah Rairyuukou " ucap Sirzechs tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pertemuan itu

"Onii-sama , kenapa , anda datang kesini?"tanya Rias.

"Aku datang kesini ,hanya ada keperluan dengan Sasuke-san atau lebih tepat nya Indra Sang Rairyuukou" ucap Sirzechs

Ucapan Sirzechs mengejutkan para anggota peerage Rias termasuk Issei dan Rias pun ikut terkejut mendengar ucapan kakak nya itu

'Tch , dia datang malah membongkar indentitasku , hah merepotkan' ucap Batin Sasuke

"Ara-ara , jadi apa yang di ucapkan Mao-sama itu benar , Sasuke-kun adalah Rairyuukou?" tanya Akeno

"Hah ,mau bagaimana lagi , Sirzechs-san sudah membongkar semua , yah aku adalah Rairyuukou pemilik Thunder bolt gear" jelas Sasuke.

"Heeee, jadi teme juga punya secred gear , wah aku tak menyangka kau memiliknya" ucap Issei terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"bisakah , Sasuke-kun menjelaskan semua ini?" tanya Rias.

"Hnn baiklah aku hanya menjelaskan tentang secred gear dan kekuatan milikku saja , Sisa nya tanya saja kepada kakak mu Rias-san dia jauh banyak mengetahui tentang diriku"ucap Sasuke

"hmm baiklah , jadi kekuatan mu seperti apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Rias

" aku memiliki Thunder bolt gear , yaitu kemampuan menanipulasi elemen petir dan cahaya ,itu adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki Oleh Kirin no kaminari sang kaisar naga petir" jelas Sasuke

" Mustahil , Thunder bolt gear itu adalah lost secred gear . dari mana Sasuke-kun mendapatkan nya?" tanya Akeno

"aku pernah mendengar jenis secred gear milikmu Sasuke-san , bukana hanya memanipulasi elemen petir , tetapi kemampuan secred gear milikmu adalah Boosted gear milik sekiryuutei , divide gear milik Hakuryuukou , Senjutsu mode , Transfer mode dan Healling mode. Secred gear milikmu itu termasuk jenis lost longinus artinya milikmu itu diluar dari ke 13 dari jenis longinus yang ada" ucap Kiba.

" Kau benar sekali kiba-san , seperti yang dijelaskan kiba-san , secred gear aku termasuk jenis lost longinus dan kalian sudah mengetahui nya kan , lalu aku mendapat secred gear ini berkat pemberian dari great red" jelas Sasuke

"Aku tak menyangka , teme , kau memiliki kemapuan milik Sekiryuutei juga." Ucap Issei yang kaget karena kemampuan secred gear miliknya juga ada dalam milik secred gear Sasuke

"dan Sasuke-kun juga mempunyai kemampuan rival Sekiryuutei juga , sungguh menganggumkan" ucap Rias dengan takjub mendengar kemampuan Secred gear milik Sasuke.

"Lalu kalau kekuatan yang kamu miliki seperti apa Sasuke-senpai?" tanya koneko

" Aku juga memilikki Sharingan dan Rinnegan di kedua mataku" ucap Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan modenya

'aku dapat merasakan energi ki yang begitu kuat setelah Sasuke-kun mengaktifkan kedua mata itu' gumam batin rias merasakan tekanan energi yang dipancarkan dari Sasuke

" mata kiriku adalah Rinnegan , Rinnegan milikku dapan menipulasi ruang dan waktu, memiliki akses enam jalan rikudou sennin , memanipulasi api hitam dan bisa melakukan genjutsu. Sedangkan mata kanan ku adalah sharingan , mata ini dapat memperikirakan arah pergerakan musuh bahkan sebelum ia melakukan serangan , mengendalikan api hitam milikku dan bisa melakukan genjutsu juga" jelas Sasuke

" jadi Sasuke-kun Sihir yang kami lihat dalam pertarungan melawan raynare kemarin adalah kemampuan Rinnegan milikmu?" tanya Akeno

"tepat sekali , itu adalah Shinra tensei , itu bukanlah sebuah sihir tetapi itu adalah jutsu yang digunakan memanipulasi gravitasi " jelas Sasuke

"dan kau bisa dengan mudah menghindari serangan raynare berkat mata Sharingan milikmu ?" tanya Rias

"tepat sekali , itu juga salah satu kemampuan mataku" jelas Sasuke

"wah Sugoi , teme kau benar-benar hebat , kau adalah Rairyuukou dan kau memiliki kemampuan mata yang mengagumkan , aku jadi iri pada mu teme" ucap Issei.

"Hnn , kau juga bisa mendapat kekuatan jika ,kau mau berlatih sungguh-sungguh Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"Hah , aku bukanlah seperti dirimu , mempunyai banyak bakat ,aku terkadang merasa tak berguna" ucap Issei yang pesimistis melihat dirinya

" Hnn jangan berpikir seperti itu Dobe, Kekuatan yang sebenarnya bukan dari bakat atau apa yang kau miliki,kekuatan yang sebenarnya adalah jika kau bisa melindungi apa yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu" ucap Sasuke

"Kau benar Teme , aku tak akan kalah darimu , karena aku juga akan menjadi harem king , tak mungkin Harem king lemah , harem king harus kuat , aku pasti bisa menyusulmu" ucap Issei dengan penuh ambisius.

"hanya itu yang bisa aku jelas kan , sisanya tanya saja pada Sirzechs-san, lalu Sirzechs-san ada apa datang kesini menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke

"aku datang menemuimu untuk meminta bantuanmu Sasuke-san" ucap Sirzechs

"maksud mu , bantuan seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke

" aku ingin kau membantu Olympus dalam menumpas pemberontakan Kroonos." Ucap Sirzechs

Semua nya kaget mendengar perintah Sirzechs kecuali Sasuke . dia sudah tahu hal ini akan datang padanya. karena dia sudah mengirimkan bunshin miliknya ke pelosok negeri untuk mencari informasi.

" Maksud mu ,aku harus membantu para dewa olympus untuk menumpas pemberontakan para titan itu, mengapa kau tidak mengirimkan iblis terkuatmu saja Sirzechs , mengapa kau malah meminta bantuanku?" tanya Sasuke

"mengirim Iblis terkuat di underworld sangat beresiko Sasuke-san , jika Olympus kalah dalam perang melawan Kronoos otomatis , Kronoos akan bersekutu dengan malaikat jatuh dan bisa saja mereka menyerang Underworld dan itu bisa menyebakan Great war jilid 2, lagi para yondai mao juga setuju dengan keputusanku , mereka lebih percaya kekuatan milikmu" ucap Sirzechs

"Hnn ,kau berlebihan Sirzechs-san, aku bukan seperti yang ada kira" ucap Sasuke

"kau selalu saja merendah Sasuke-san , tapi kali ini aku akan meminta bantuanmu , apa kau mau membantu ku Sasuke-san?" tanya Sirzechs

Sasuke kemudian berpikir untuk membuat keputusan , dia merasa jika dia tidak membantu Olympus , kemungkinan peperangan akan semakin dekat , dia merasa hal itu harus dijauh kan dan diantisipasi .

" Baiklah Sirzechs-san , aku akan membantumu , tapi bisakah aku membawa partner kesana?" tanya Sasuke

"tentu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, jadi siapa yang ingin kau bawa ?" tanya Sirzechs

"tentu saja , aku Sirzechs-san menginzinkan Sekiryuutei ada dalam misiku kali ini , aku tidak bisa berbuat sendirian tanpa bantuan nya" jelas Sasuke

Deeggggggg...

Rias kaget , dengan permintaan Sasuke , karena dia ingin Issei ikut dalam misi yang kali ini sangat berbahaya menurut Rias.

" Apa kamu gila Sasuke-kun . Ise-kun masih sangat pemula , bahkan dia belum mencapai tingkat balance breaker, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri" ucap Rias khawatir dengan issei.

"Buchou , kali ini aku meminta izin padamu , Izinkan aku ikut bersama Sasuke-san , aku sangat menghargai permintaan dari Sasuke-san sebagai temanku" ucap Issei

" tapi , kamu tahukan Ise-kun misi kali ini sangat berbahaya ,kau tahu musuhmu itu adalah titan bahkan Zeus saja tidak mampu mengalahkannya , bisa saja kamu mati hiks... .."ucap lirih rias sambil memeluk erat Issei

Tampaknya Rias sangat Khawatir dengan Issei dan Issei pun memahami Alasan Ketua nya itu

"Tenang saja , buchou , aku berjanji padamu tidak akan mati begitu saja, biarpun lawan kami adalah dewa sekalipun , kami tidak akan mati karena Kami akan saling melindungi kok, lagi pula Aku adalah Pion Rias gremory ,aku tidak akan mati" ucap Issei sambil memenangkan Rias

"Kalau ,begitu izinkan aku dan peerege tentu akan ikut bersamamu Ise-kun ,kita akan membantu Sasuke-kun secara bersama" ucap Rias.

"Tapi buchou..,aku tidak ingin buchou terlibat juga dalam masalah ini , lagi pula apa mao-sama setuju dengan hal ini" ucap Issei

"Aku setuju dengan Usul Rias, mungkin saja ini akan membantu tingkat kesuksesan misi tentunya" ucap Sirzechs

"Heh , apa aku gak salah dengar , anda mengizinkan adik anda pergi Mao-sama, kenapa ada begitu yakin?" tanya Issei

"karena aku percaya kalian lah yang bisa menyelamatkan Olympus dari jurang kehancuran" ucap Sirzechs

"baiklah Sirzechs-san ,jika itu keputusan anda aku dan issei berjanji akan melindunginya juga , Kita juga berjanji akan menuntaskan misi ini dengan baik" ucap Sasuke

"baiklah , kalian akan ku beri waktu 3 hari untuk persiapan menuju olympus , maka dari itu persiapakan diri kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh" ucap Sirzechs

"baikk, mao-sama" ucap Kompak mereka

Underworld akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim Sasuke dan Rias beserta Peragee miliknya untuk menumpas pemberontakan Kronoos

* * *

 **Binzantium**

Binzantium kini menjadi basis pemberontakan terhadap zeus , Kronoos memimpin pemberontakan melawan Zeus. Banyak Kota wilayah kekuasaan Olympus jatuh ketangan Kronoos.

"terima kasih berkat bantuamu Kokabiel-san , aku bisa melancarkan pemberontakan dan menghancurkan separuh kekuasaan Olympus" ucap Kronoos

"tentu saja , lagi pula setelah Olympus jatuh kita bisa mengawali peperangan melawan Underworld " ucap Kokabiel

"yah betul sekali , dengan naiknya diriku sebagai penguasa Olympus yang baru , aku akan senang hati menginvasi Underworld , karena leluhur mereka hades juga berperan membantu Kaum Olympus menjatuhkan kekuasaan ku 3000 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kronoos

"yah tinggal sedikir lagi kita akan bisa mengusai Olympus , dengan jatuhnya Olympus menandai awal peperangan Great war yang baru ,dengan begitu kita akan bisa membuat kerajaan Seribu tahun diatas 3 dunia Hahahahahahahaha" ucap Kokabiel sambil mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya

Kokabiel dan kronoos rupanya bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan Zeus dan menguasai Olympus. Dengan begitu mereka bisa melancarkan serangan untuk menaklukan Underworld dan membangun kerajaan seribu tahun diatas 3 dunia . Kali ini Sasuke dan kawan-kawan menghadapi misi yang sangat sulit , akankah Sasuke , Issei dan Rias beserta Peragee nya berhasil menumpas pemberontakan Kronoos dan Kokabiel .

To be Continued...

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4 . petualangan Uchiha Sasuke terus berlanjut ,Kini Sasuke kembali dihadapkan persoalan Olympus ,bagaimana petualangan Sasuke di Olympus, jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	5. Pengumuman

**Pengumuman**

 **Yosh.. perhatian untuk semuanya, Dikarenakan beberapa kekurangan serta ganjalan ide untuk meneruskan Fic True Legend of Heroes dan Sasuke Shinden : Reinkarnasi Indra sang penyelamat Dxd, Saya sendiri selaku sebagai pengarang fic akan mengumumkan beberapa Proyek baru.**

 **1\. Saya ingin membuat proyek meremake semua isi cerita True Legend of Heroes.**

 **2\. Mengenai fic Sasuke Shinden, saya mungkin akan meremake ulang atau mengganti Fic ini dengan Fandom lain tentunya dengan cerita berbeda.**

 **3\. Akan tetapi semua proyek tersebut membutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih lama mengingat berapa banyak cerita yang saya buat, dan juga saya masih dalam tahap mengembangkan Alur Fic The Judgement.**

 **Seperti itulah Proyek akan saya jalankan kedepannya. Mohon maaf jika selama ini saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam menyajikan sebuah Fic, saya akan terus belajar dari saran dan nasehat anda yang selama ini anda berikan tentunya.**

 **Sekian**

 **TTD**

 **MR OGY**


End file.
